


Her Eyes Were the Ocean

by Umemesonoda



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Angst, F/F, Romance, we in for another ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umemesonoda/pseuds/Umemesonoda
Summary: This is essentially a mermaid au of Nozopana with basically the mermaid set cards, its gonna be super cute. It is set during the summer after Hanayo had graduated high school and is visiting her relatives by the beach. She has always loved everything about the sea especially all of its inhabitants but what happens when she meets a particular purple haired beauty who happens to be a mermaid? Who knows. I haven't really decided on what other ships will be in this but I'll add it as I go along. Get ready for a sweet and fluffy ride ya'll MAYBE, rated M again for possible sexual content later.





	1. Chapter 1

Watching the sunset always had a special meaning to the purple haired beauty perched on the rock peeking out of the crystalline, blue water that moved in gentle ripples around her tail that rest motionless. Waves of purple cascaded down her shoulders decorated with numerous little trinkets. Sunset meant the day ends and she would be able to peer more freely at the humans going about their night life in the city by the ocean. Many seem to come to the pier laughing among themselves and smiling, what was so funny anyway? Nozomi was always so curious about the way the human world worked and she had so many questions. What do they do for food? How did they walk on those stumpy things they called legs? She had an experience where what seemed to be a male human sloppily kissing a fairly cute human girl who honestly was not having it and pushed him away. The mermaid found she was not particularly fond of those humans that were male. Despite Nico’s warnings about humans being dangerous she still wanted to know more so observing from a distance was good. Maybe someday she would be able to talk to one.

                Sighing softly, her eyelashes fluttered slowly as she gazed as the setting sun. The warmth. The glow. It brought her immense comfort, but the best part was after the sunset and the stars would decorate the sky with luminosity. After many nights of gazing at the night sky she found that some stars grouped together in different shapes and were consistent during different times of the year. Of course without anything proper to record it with she had deliberately learned over the years to memorize where the constellations were situated. With all this information she simply had no one else to share it with aside from Nico who wouldn’t even come stargazing with her when she asked her to. Naturally the other was always taking care of her little siblings with her mother. Nozomi didn’t really have anyone but herself and that was fine. For the life of her she couldn’t remember her parents but vague memories came every now and then. At times it was frustrating but eventually she learned to cope with it. “I wish something about this would change. I want to know so much more about that other world..” Her green eyes lit up slightly when she saw a shooting star fly by in the sky. A small smile graced her lips. Perhaps new things would be coming her way.

                That next morning, somewhere close by an eighteen year old girl adorned in a soft mint green sundress and light brown sandals walked down to the shore eagerly. Violet eyes filled with wonder and excitement expressed her love for the ocean as she gazed out at the vast expanse of water. What she truly loved though were all the sea creatures that dwelled among those waters. Her affinity for taking care of animals never wavered since she graduated high school. Bringing home strays was a regular thing her mother had to constantly deal with. Skipping down the path, she slipped her sandals off leaving them just off the sand and began to walk across the sandy beach looking for different sea creatures that may have washed up on shore. Walking to the shallow end where the waves just kissed the shore she marveled in the soft, wet sand sinking underneath her feet with each step. Tiny holes bubbled as the water moved on and off the shore. Curiously Hanayo knelt down poking gently into one of the holes as a tiny baby hermit crab popped out, “Oh! Hello there little friend.” Watching the little crab scurry back toward the ocean she giggled gently, “Bye bye!” Standing up again she heard the sound of chirping in the distance. The chirping of very young chicks, perhaps newly hatched. Walking toward the sound she came upon the patch of thick grass finding little baby shorebirds, “Oh no where’s your mother? You little babies must have gotten separated from the flock.” Making a little opening for them to come out about three of the little shorebirds ran out and chirped gathering around the brunette. “Gosh you’re just the cutest little birds aren’t you?” Kneeling down she pet one gently stroking its feathers as it chirped flapping its wings a bit. “I’m sure the flock will come back around.” For this summer she had been visiting her relatives with her mother at the beach house nearby. Hanayo loved coming here every time; the sound of the ocean calmed her so much. Beginning to play with the little shore birds she giggled and laid a towel out she brought along taking a seat. “Let’s build a sandcastle, can you look around and bring me things to decorate it with?” The birds chirped and scampered around the beach bringing the brunette a number of sticks, shells and more while Hanayo began to build the structure.

                Swimming to her usual spot, Nozomi emerged from the water and saw the brunette on the shore from a distance. Gasping softly she went and hid behind a nearby rock but peeked at Hanayo, “A human girl? I’ve never seen one this close.” Watching the brunette her hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight but when Nozomi caught a good look at those violet eyes her breath caught in her throat, “She’s so..” Swallowing hard the purple head continued to marvel at the girl but she wanted to get closer. Quietly she swam closer to the shore making sure to use the rocks as cover. Upon closer inspection she admired the simple yet cute sundress she wore. The way she smiled and laughed softly at the little shorebirds running around her made Nozomi’s heart hammer in her chest. What was this feeling? Emerald irises glanced down to what she was building out of sand as she clutched at her chest gently, “I wish I could talk to her, I have so many questions…” Feeling a hand cover her mouth and pull her down into the water quickly, Nozomi’s eyes widened with panic.

“What was that?” Hanayo thought aloud when she heard a small splash. Shrugging it off for now she continued on with her business.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Hearing the familiar voice, Nozomi turned around to see it was just Nico.

“Niccochi you scared me!”

“Nozomi answer my question, what are you even doing here? That human could have seen you!”

Her black hair up in pigtails held by seashell strings swished around as her intense red eyes stared down the other.

“I was..I was just curious. I came out to my usual spot to look for more interesting things but then I saw something _very_ interesting on shore. I wanted to get a closer look.”

“You know what those humans are capable of, you could have gotten hurt!”

“She’s just an innocent girl, Niccochi. Does she look like a killer to you?”

“Red.”

“What?”

“Red. Red was the last thing I saw after my dad saved me from those poachers when I was young. They shot him with a harpoon. I remember because I saw him struggling in the net after he had managed to slip me through to my mother. We were swimming away and I was screaming. Screaming for us to go back for him.” Tears floated gently around her face as she sniffled. “I just don’t want the same thing to happen to you. Not if I can help it, okay?”

“Niccochi…” Bringing her friend in a close embrace she rubbed her back gently, “I’ll do my best to be safe.” Nozomi knew well how much her friend had been through on that day. She couldn’t think of what was worse; watching your father die or swimming away thinking there was nothing you could have done. It was different for Nozomi however, she never knew her parents and she wasn’t even sure whether or not they were even alive.  “Let’s go see what Umi’s doing. I heard she found a shipwreck to investigate.” The purple head nodded slowly and went to follow as Nico began to swim away with her pink tail swishing around. Nozomi looked up at the surface of the water wondering if Hanayo would be back at the same place again. If she could just talk to her for a moment it would be everything to her.

“Nozomi!”

Snapping out her thoughts she turned her head swimming toward her friend, “Ah. Coming Niccochi.”


	2. It felt like a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi discovers things and Nozomi finally gets to touch the Panaa. She is so soft and cute.

Swimming after Nico, the long purple hair floated behind her as the young woman glanced around them wondering where they were headed.  “Niccochi where’s Umi-chan?” The raven haired girl pointed to the shipwreck they were approaching as she caught sight of the midnight blue hair and eventually Umi came into view. Naturally the girl had her handmade side satchel in case she needed to collect anything of interest to examine.

“Hey Umi, find anything that really stands out yet?”

“Hmm not quite. There’s a part of the ship I want to get to but I can’t in there alone, I could use a bit of help so you two showed up just in time.” The blue haired girl commented looking at both the girls as Nozomi smiled slyly, “Are you sure you weren’t just lonely, Umi-chan? If you wanted us to come along in the first place you could have just asked.”

Flushing a bright red she looked away quickly, ”N-Nozomi…! Come on just follow me.” Swimming into the ship the two mermaids followed after her. Nozomi took in her surroundings seeing the barnacle that decorated here and there and stray seaweed on numerous pieces of furniture that had been inside the ship now toppled over from the impact. Eventually they came upon a door that seemed bolted shut by a wooden structure beam that had fallen.

“We need something to break or pry this away. I get a feeling that this could be the captain’s quarters based on the location it’s been placed in on this ship.” Unlike the other two mermaids, Umi also lived her life as a human on land. Simply by completely drying off her tail, she was able to grow legs and take up being a sailor. Not very far from the sea at all but she did it to protect the secret of her friends as well as herself.

“Over here, I found something pivot the beam and pry it open.” Nico piped in picking up what looked to be a long piece of scrap metal. Shoving the piece in between the beam and structure of the ship all three mermaids used their strength to break apart the wood as the beam gave way. “Perfect!” Coming up to the door she opened it and froze up when the door swung open.

“Umi-chan is everything o—oh my..” Looking down a skeleton lay on the floor with a sword through the ribcage as Nico looked over the purple head’s shoulder, “Rest their soul. Geez.”

“A classic case of mutiny by the looks of it. They most likely killed the captain before sinking the boat or a storm got the better of them.” Umi commented regaining her composure as she swam into the room as the two mermaids looked around themselves, “I’m assuming the captain must have kept something from them that made them commit mutiny. Could be treasure, a secret..perhaps something that may still be in this room.” Looking through the different trinkets and searching through the drawers of the desk she tilted her head finding a small locked box in the bottom drawer. “Hmm..” Picking it up, it appeared to be needing some sort of code as Umi sighed softly. “This may be it. Of course it’ll be more difficult to go through all the paperwork since its pretty much been destroyed. I’ll see if I can find anything about this shipwreck online.”

“Oh please Umi-chan can you take me up there someday with y--!”

“Absolutely not.” Both Nico and Umi retorted looking at each other for a second.

“Nico’s right, it’s far too dangerous. I have more experience with humans but if anything were to happen I’m not sure I would be able to protect you, it’s just too risky.”

Nozomi sighed softly and pouted, “Hmph…” She was going to get up there someday, hopefully soon. Over the next week, Umi had been thoroughly preoccupying herself with research on the surface above. Sitting at her desk inside her cabana on her boat that was docked off at a remote location where she had built the dock herself, she went to pull out her laptop but looked up when she heard something outside followed by a yelp. Rising up from her chair, she came out to the upper deck and saw a familiar brunette had fallen into the sand, “Hanayo-chan…is that you?” Carefully stepping off her boat she made her way over helping the girl up.

“Ah I thought it was your boat, Umi-chan. How has your research been?”

“I’ve been finding new things here and there but nothing groundbreaking quite yet. How’s school been for you?”

“I actually graduated this year, not sure what I’ll be doing yet but I hope to work with animals in some way. Maybe start my own shelter.”

“That sounds just like you.”

For many summers, Umi had been a long time summer friend of Hanayo whenever she would come to visit her family by the ocean front. The brunette herself never knew much about Umi aside from her being a sailor and conducting research on different discoveries of the ocean. She always assumed that she had just lived by the sea all her life. Umi on the other hand had been hesitant about getting close to Hanayo since it could risk revealing her secret so she would only reveal limited information even though she knew the girl was a good person.

“You should probably get home soon, I picked up a storm on my radar heading this way. I’m about to head home myself.”

“Ah okay, it was nice seeing you though. Stay safe, Umi-chan.”

With that information in mind, Hanayo returned to the shore near her relatives’ house and quickly built a makeshift shelter for the shorebirds she had been caring for. She didn’t want to inconvenience her family by bringing in any animals for the night since only ever visited them every now and then. Heading up to the house, she took shelter for the night. Going about her day to her relatives and mother about she had seen Umi today among exploring the shore, she swallowed hard seeing the rain beat down as the wind howled outside. Her eyes widened slightly seeing lightning strike as she gulped.

“Gee I wouldn’t want to be out there in this weather. Of course most sea folk know better than to be out in these waters during a storm.”

Later when all her folks retired for the evening, the storm was relatively at its worst. Quickly and quietly she snuck out of the house in her coat and went down to the shore. The rain beat down on her but she kept going and saw the makeshift shelter she had made for the shorebirds giving way. Frantic chirping accompanied through the howls of the storm as she came over to hold it down, “I’m here, you’ll be okay!” Hanayo yelped as the wind picked up and the rain came down harder. The shorebirds chirped and gathered close to the brunette huddling together in a little cluster. Beginning to fasten down the shelter securely she managed to do so but yelped as she tripped back falling near the water’s edge. Looking up a wave pulled her in roughly as the sea swallowed up the girl. Desperately fighting against the waves she tried to swim back but was caught in a riptide. Panic took over as she tried to call out for help though it would reach no one. Being pulled underwater by the relentless waves, she tried to swim back up tossing and turning at the harsh currents. Beginning to blackout the last thing she saw was a flash of purple.

In her unconscious state she felt something grab her arm and pull her out of the water then laid her onto the shore. Dawn was soon approaching as sunlight began to trickle in. The purple haired mermaid didn’t want to leave her alone especially in the dark but she wanted to wait until sunrise as least. Getting a good look at Hanayo up close, she examined her seeing the soft cheeks and gentle light brown hair. Reaching up she caressed her face gently and blushed, “She’s much cuter up close…” Nozomi whispered to herself and gasped when Hanayo began to stir. Drawing her hand back, Hanayo’s eyes opened slowly.

“Mmh..” Her vision came fuzzy at first but when it focused she was met with emerald irises staring back at her. Beautiful purple hair cascaded down past the girl’s shoulders draped gently with little shells and trinkets. Noting the purple strapless material covering her rather impressive bust what really caught her eye was the long tail where her legs were supposed to be. “I-I..who are you?”

“Nozomi. But I’d like to know your name, I’ve been observing you for a little while but not in a creepy way.” Naturally she had rebelled against Nico by not staying away from the shore but rather watching Hanayo whenever she came down to the beach just to see more of what humans were like.

“H-Hanayo. Sometimes my friends call me Pana. But um..I w-where are your legs?”

“Mmm I don’t have any. I’m a mermaid.”

“So you were the one who saved me? W-Wait! A mermaid?? But how…they’re not supposed to be real..” Bewildered beyond reason, Hanayo couldn’t even spout out the amount of questions she had for Nozomi or where she even came from. In all her confusion she hadn’t heard her mother calling out to her as the purple head gasped softly, “I have to go. I’ll see you later, maybe. Ok?” Giving her cheek a quick peck, Hanayo squeaked turning a bright red and watched Nozomi dive back into the water.

“What just happened?!!” This all felt like a big dream except she wasn’t asleep, she was awake.

 


	3. Curious Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh more Nozopana interaction but not without angst in the beginning, we're just getting started!

This definitely had to be a dream, there was no way that she was awake right now. Hanayo had managed to gather herself and played off her being soaked to the bone as a spontaneous morning swim to her mother. Stepping into the shower after the water had warmed up, she rinsed her brunette hair of the saltwater. _I’m Nozomi.._ The purple haired woman’s curious and angelic voice continued to play over and over in her head as she gulped slightly, “Where did she come from…? The ocean?” Emerald eyes and soft looking lips flashed through her mind as she squeaked burying her face into her hands blushing deeply. She was just so darn pretty she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Hanayo wanted to see her again but what would she even say to her?

                Cleaning off the rest of her body, she shut off the water and stepped out drying herself off with a towel. Maybe she would be able to see the mermaid again later so she could answer all her burning questions.

“You did WHAT?!”

“Niccochi it’s really not that big a deal.”

“You could have gotten hurt, someone could have seen you! Then what would you have done?!”

“I wasn’t going to just let her drown, her life is just as valuable as anyone else’s.”

“She’s a HUMAN, they’re nothing but disgraceful and murderous creatures and I want nothing to do with them!!”

Nozomi inhaled slightly clenching her hands into fists, “You don’t know anything else about them, how can you be so sure?!”

“Nozomi I’m not going to argue any f---!”

“What if I love her?!” Covering her mouth quickly, Nico’s eyes widened as she shook her head slowly.

“D-Do you? No that’s unforgivable, Nozomi-chan. You don’t even know her.”

“I mean..I-I don’t now yet, but I want to get to know her. I even told her my name and..”

“I’m going to say this one more time, stay away from her or else we’re not friends anymore.”

Nozomi shook her head slowly, “N-Niccochi you can’t mean that. You’re like family to me, I never knew my parents. I-I don’t have anyone else but you. Please don’t make me choose…”

“I’m sorry, Nozomi-chan. If you see her again then I can’t afford to be around you anymore.” Turning away, Nico swam. Swam faster than she ever could and didn’t look back once no matter how much Nozomi called out for her. Tears floated past her face as she continued to swim as she sniffled slightly.

The purple head clutched at her chest slightly, “Niccochi…” Swimming the opposite direction she went to her usual hiding spot up by the cove emerging from the water. Perching herself onto the flat side of a rock she tried to choke back a sob but failed as she buried her face into her arms. Thankfully this cove wasn’t easily accessible for humans to wander in and she had coverage from boats spotting her since she was further near the wall of the cove.

“H-Hello?”

Nozomi’s heart stopped for a moment as she looked up quickly and around but saw no one in sight.

“Hello? Is anyone there? I heard crying, are you alright?”

On the other side of the cove, she watched a familiar brunette emerge from a small crevice in the cove wall. That passage was hard to maneuver so Nozomi was relatively surprised that Hanayo was able to make it through. When the girl caught sight of the mermaid she gasped softly, “Ah i-it’s you! Please don’t go anywhere, I have so many questions. Wait there, please!” Beginning to jump from rock to rock, she had her light green bikini on with thin see through veil matching the color decorated gently along the bottom of the bikini top with a tiny white bow in the front. Cute brown sandals were worn on her feet as she approached closer to the mermaid.

Tilting her head slightly, she watched Hanayo continued to come toward her. She wanted to dive into the water and swim away but something compelled her to interact more with the girl. Finally the brunette reached the same rock as her and gave out an exasperated sigh sitting down by Nozomi, “I made it.” Giggling gently, she smiled a bit at the other, “Hanayo was it? You said your friends also call you Pana? Hmm..do you mind if I call you Panachi..?”

Fidgeting slightly, Hanayo blushed and shook her head, “O-Oh no not at all. But um first..are you really a mermaid?”

“About as real as you are. These fins are the genuine article.” Nozomi commented swishing her tail around lazily before letting it rest again. “Touch it and see for yourself.” A small wink accompanied with a gentle smirk was all it took for Hanayo to squeak again. Reaching around she touched the mermaid’s tail, those were actual scales and not sequin.

“O-Okay I believe you..second question, where exactly did you come from? Do you have parents?”

“I..I’m not quite sure myself. A good friend of mine took me in when I was young but I don’t have any memory of my parents. I just knew I was alone until..” Looking down a little she grew silent.

“Ah I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ask such a personal question.”

“It’s..It’s fine. I just recently had a fight with her and I don’t think she ever wants to see me again.”

“That can’t be true, I’m sure whatever you two are fighting about you can work through it together if you have known each other for so long. She must be thinking the same thing, I know it.” Hanayo gave a reassuring smile, “Is that what you were crying about earlier? It’ll be okay.” The brunette said instinctively touching the other’s hand as Nozomi blushed a bit.

“Well thank you..and my aren’t you forward, Panachi? Do you do this with all the girls you meet?”

“Huh? Oh I--!” Pulling her hand back quickly, she grew flustered, “I-I’ve never been with a girl like that, I mean not that I’m against that! It’s just…I..ah..” Getting jumbled up over her words she made small whimpering noises as Nozomi laughed softly, “You are just downright adorable. Any girl would be lucky to have someone like you.”

“M-Me? Well what about you? Any girl would be blessed to have someone as gorgeous as you. Everything about you is…breathtaking.” Caught off guard by the compliment, she felt her heart hammer in her chest and looked away a little. At that moment an idea crossed her mind, “Are you doing anything right now? Wait here, I’ll be back.” Before Hanayo could protest, she watched Nozomi dive back into the water swimming off to god knows where. After what seemed like forever, she heard the splashing of water and looked over to see a purple fin as well as a glimpse of a pink one. Emerging with the raven haired girl, Nico swished around, “Nozomi-chan what did you drag me all the way here for I…”

Red pupils were met with violet ones as Nico made eye contact with Hanayo. “H-Hello…”

“Hi..”

“Niccochi please just talk to her, she’s different I swear.”

Swimming closer to the brunette, Nico stared her down as Hanayo swallowed hard. What did she just get herself dragged into?

“Do you have any family members that are fishermen? Poachers? Have you ever killed anything?”

Being bombarded with questions, Hanayo wasn’t truly sure where she should even start as she gulped keeping eye contact with Nico, “M-My name is Hanayo. Hanayo Koizumi. No I don’t have any family members that are fishermen, we mainly run rice farms out in the country. Ah no poachers I believe and n-no! I would never kill anything.”

“So you just met Nozomi but if she were captured or kidnap would you save her despite knowing little about her?”

“Without a second thought.”

“Huh…and why is that?”

“Well she might not have legs like me but she probably has a heart just like mine. And feelings. Her life is just as precious as anyone else’s in this world no matter who she is or where she came from.”

Nico didn’t expect this sort of answer nor did she expect her to be so honest and pure. Maybe she was different. “Alright..good answer. But I’ll still be watching you. I’m Nico by the way.” Turning to Nozomi she hugged her tightly and whispered, “Please be safe. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Niccochi.” Hugging her back they said their goodbyes as Nozomi perched herself by Hanayo again and smiled. “There. Problem solved.”

“W-Was that your friend..?”

“Mhm.”

“Please warn me next time, I nearly had another heart attack.”

“Of course of course. Now it’s _my_ turn to ask questions, what do you like to do?”

Almost immediately a thought came to her mind as Hanayo gazed at the other, _Well for starters, you._ Flushing a bright red, Hanayo covered her face as Nozomi tilted her head trying to figure out what was wrong, maybe it was something she said. Boy this was going to be a long summer for the brunette.

 


	4. Pana Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo decides to tag along with Umi for a boat ride and things turn out unexpected when she runs into some familiar faces. Also Soldier Game trio is GAYYY.

Maybe it all started when she was born or when she first brought home a stray kitten that she had found leaving her mother in almost a frenzy. All the brunette wanted to do was help animals for a living and carry on with her life in a peaceful atmosphere with a surprise here and there every now and then. Instead here she was spending any afternoon with a mermaid. Her whole word was about the open up even more.

“Hey I have to get home before it gets dark; it was nice talking to you again. We should maybe try looking for different little treasures sometime.”

“Sounds like a date.” Nozomi teased winking at the other as Hanayo blushed clutching her chest slightly. They had been seeing each other for quite some time and she had even told her mother about Nozomi but naturally left out the fact that she was a mermaid. Climbing off the rock carefully she waved goodbye to the purple haired beauty and dashed down the shore back to the house. Before Hanayo even knew it, mid-summer had arrived which meant it would be some of the hottest days of the year. The only thing she truly dreaded about it was plans on how to stay cool. Looking over at the ocean, she shook her head slowly and entered the house telling her mother and relatives that she was home.

“I’m home!”

“Did you go see Nozomi again today?”

“Ah yes she even showed me different things she found all over the ocean. Some of the stuff is really neat!”

“That’s nice, sweetie. When will we get to meet her?”

“U-Um..I’m not sure yet. She’s uh usually really busy and never home. Maybe someday!”

Going up to her room, Hanayo sat on her bed pulling out a little cloth bundle as she unwrapped it to take a closer look at what Nozomi gave her today. A small conch shell with the most brilliant pattern, a sand dollar that had been dried out in the sun and finally an oyster that she hadn’t been able to open before. Who knows what was inside. Smiling gently she set the little trinkets on the window sill with the others she received as she sighed dreamily. Nozomi was such an amazing and insightful person, she knew so much about the ocean and all the creatures that dwelled in it. Her curiosity always led her to questioning everything and finding out even more about the world around her.

“But would she really want someone like me to be with her..?” The brunette mused softly and looked down a bit. Snapping out of her thoughts when her mother called her down for dinner she set aside what was on her mind for now. “Coming!”

Over the course of the next few days, Hanayo had taken it upon herself to visit Umi again that is if she could find her. Coming to the same dock again she saw the blue haired girl about to head off into the waters for the day with her..was that a captain’s hat? Umi did a salute speaking to herself, “Our ship is ready to set sail for the day, all hands on deck.”

“Umi-chan?”

“Uwahhh! H-Hanayo-chan when did you get there? How long were you---!” Getting flustered she quickly took her captain’s hat off and exhaled slightly as the brunette giggled.

“Do you mind if I come sail with you for the day? I promise not to get in the way of anything.”

Contemplating for a moment, she had only been planning on updating her map and checking on the different island masses she had mapped out. An extra passenger wouldn’t hurt. “Of course. Climb up this way, I haven’t raised the anchor yet.” She said pointing out a small ladder on the side. Carefully the brunette climbed up onto deck as Umi secured it once more. Lifting the anchor, she set it aside and exhaled softly looking over at the brunette. “So what made you want to come along?” She inquired beginning to steer the boat as Hanayo gave a small shrug.

“I was..just curious about what you do every day.”

“It’s nothing interesting really, I’m just updating my map today. See if any new islands emerged.”

“A lot of the local girls would say otherwise you know. They’re always gawking over you and how mysterious you are. You have quite the fan base, Umi-chan.”

Getting flustered, the blue haired girl cleared her throat, “H-How shameless…”

“Is there anything else you’ve discovered recently?”

Thinking for a moment she spoke up, “Well there was this little locked box I recovered from a shipwreck but I haven’t been able to figure out the code it needs to open it. I haven’t come across anything in my research yet.” Umi explained maneuvering the ship around the cove heading out to open waters.

“Ah well knowing you, maybe it needs a little outside of the box thinking?”

Umi gave a small shrug as she approached a small nearby island. Stopping the boat, she dropped the anchor pulling out her map. Before she went to work she saw a pink and a purple tail flop from the water as the blue haired girl panicked slightly. Coming down to the main deck she went over to the edge as Nozomi and Nico emerged from the water, a smirk plastered on the purple head’s face as per usual, “Heyyyy Umi-chan. Pick up any cuties lately up there on land?”

“W-What? Listen act natural, the human is coming!” Pleading softly under her breath she heard the other call for her.

“Umi-chan is something wrong?”

“Ah i-it’s nothing.”

When Nico locked eyes with Nozomi, the purple haired mermaid grinned as the other’s red eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oooh but I would Niccochi…”

Returning to her map she sketched out the island and then started to move the boat again after lifting the anchor. Hanayo leaned on the edge of the railing and gasped, “Umi-chan what’s that?” There on the rock Nozomi laid out provocatively swishing her tail around as she smiled gently, “Oh no cute, dashing sailors have seen me! Whatever will I do?” Nico couldn’t help but laugh in the background as Umi turned a bright red, “H-Hanayo-chan that’s..uh..”

“I know, I’ve met her.”

“What?! W-When?”

“About..last month I would say. I wanted to keep it a secret, I didn’t know if you knew.”

“I’ve always known. And Nozomi-chan please stop being so shameless!!”

The brunette came over closer to the railing where Nozomi was and smiled gently, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Mmm I would say the same to you, I see you decided to tag along on the boat today.”

“I’ve never been on one before, I was curious.”

“When will you let me be part of your world, hmm? I’m curious about what you humans do.”

Giggling softly at the reference, she met the other’s eyes, “Well you’ve always been under the sea, haven’t you? When you’re ready to find out let me know, I---!” Hanayo yelped feeling Umi bump something with her boat who had been uttering about shameless the two were being. From the impact, the brunette fell overboard into the water. Splashing around, Hanayo coughed trying to grab for something, “H-Help! I…I can’t swim!!” Attempting to clutch at the boat she only slipped further into the water as Umi gasped, “Nozomi-chan get her, quickly!”

The mermaid swiftly dove back into the water grabbing hold of the struggling brunette as she pulled her to the surface. Laying her on the rock she saw her eyes were closed as she shook her, “Panachi! Wake up, are you alright?” When the girl remained unresponsive, Nozomi began to panic. “U-Umi-chan! Niccochi! What do I do?” The other mermaid swam over feeling for a pulse and shrugged, “I-I don’t know--!”

“You have to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation!” Umi called out as both mermaids looked confused. “Hold her nose and breath into her mouth then..guh press on her chest! Repeat those steps until she can breathe again!” Still looking confused, Nozomi followed the instructions as Nico watched her.

“She said breath into her mouth not make out with her, what are you doing?!” Eventually the brunette coughed up water and shook her head a bit as she opened her eyes, “W-What happened?”

“Nozomi-chan..well she..gave you mouth to mouth. You weren’t breathing and that’s what Umi told us to do.”

“Panachi are you okay? You nearly scared me half to death.” She said softly moving her bangs out of her eyes to look at her as Hanayo squeaked. “That was m-my first kiss…”

“I don’t think that—“

“I’m glad I could be your first.”

“Ok just ignore me.” Nico commented crossing her arms while wading around in the water as Umi looked at them over the edge of the boat. “Is everything alright down there?”

“Yeah everything’s fine. Tits McGee and Riceball are in there own little gay world.”

“Sh-Shameless! H-Hanayo-chan what are you doing?!!”

“Huh?” The brunette was mid lifting her shirt up as she slipped it off to reveal her bikini top then did the same as she slipped off her shorts to reveal a matching bottom, “I figured that I might end up in the water today so I put on my swimsuit under my clothes.”

“Do you want to come back on the boat or will you be staying with them for the rest of the day?”

“I’ll be with Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan for the rest of the day!”

“Okay, take care of her!” The blue haired sailor called out before moving her boat away from the island. Feeling a hand go up her leg, she yelped slightly and blushed. “N-Nozomi-chan…”

“I’m sorry it’s just..I’ve never seen legs up this close before. And yours are so smooth..”

“Okay this is too gay for me, I’m leaving.” Nico interrupted diving down into the water as Nozomi giggled gently, “Looks like we have the day to ourselves..”

Toward the end of the say just as the sun was beginning to set, Umi had returned to the dock with her boat dropping the anchor. “Hey! Watch where you’re dropping that thing you could have killed me!” A familiar voice retorted as Umi climbed off the boat to see the bob of red emerge from the water and perch herself onto a rock swishing her red tail around, “Don’t get in the way next time.”

“Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend like that, Umi-chan?” A low voice mused as Umi stiffened up feeling arms wrap around her from behind catching a glimpse of blonde hair. “Eli..Maki..d-do you always have to tease me like this every time I get back to the shore?”

“It’s so fun to get you so flustered, it’s adorable.” Maki commented twirling her hair around her finger, “Not like I missed you or anything though…Eli and I were talking about how gets lonely though without you around.”

Sighing softly, Umi sat down on the rock by Maki as Eli joined her giving each of them a gentle kiss as both girls retorted getting flustered.

“S-So indecent, someone could have seen us!!”

“Geez Eli do you always have to do that..?”

“Of course, my girlfriends are the cutest in the sea.”

Both groaned as the blonde giggled spending the rest of their time watching the sunset. The three girls had been together for quite some time but naturally with busy schedules and Eli not always being around it was hard for them to find time to spend together especially with the lack of communication through convenient technology. At the end of the day though they would always find time to see one or the other at least once like a certain pair that had recently met earlier that summer.

 

 

 


	5. Old and New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Hanayo in this chapter, more focus on Nozomi and the Soldier Gays. There is angst, BE WARNED.

“Just this once.”

“Absolutely not.”

“But Umi-chaaaan..”

That morning a certain blonde and red haired mermaid were arguing with a blue haired beauty at the dock. Maki had dried her tail off completely to be able to grow out her legs and stand by her other girlfriend trying to convince Umi to let them come along on an expedition. “We never get to come on the boat with you.”

“That’s because whenever I’m trying to do work you two want to get all frisky with me! It’s so shameless…!” Umi spouted getting flustered at her own sentence as she crossed her arms. Maki pouted softly, “We promise we won’t this time. Besides Eli’s always the one that puts the idea in my head.”

“Let’s make a promise, whenever you’re doing work we won’t come and harass you unless you ask for our help, okay? Please we just want to spend time with you.” Eli compromised as Umi gave out a small sigh. “Fine. Everyone get on, we have a lot of work to do.” Delighted at the compliance Eli and Maki each kissed Umi on the cheek as she yelped blushing a bright red again, “Why? Why do you always do this?!” Once all the girls were on board, Umi hoisted up the anchor as Maki blushed looking away whispering to the other, “Eli look at how her muscles flex, I can’t.” The blonde glanced over noting her girlfriend’s well-toned arms, “Oh my..dashing as ever I suppose.”

Shoving off from the deck, Umi steered the wheel heading out to open waters once more. There was this trench she was hoping on investigating that was nearby the shipwreck she had searched before. Nearing the location, she glanced over at her girlfriends seeing the lounge around lazily as Eli took out a fold up chair to sit in and watch the ocean. Maki walked over to the blonde grinned gently, “Is this seat taken?” The blonde gave a quizzical look but mouthed a small ‘o’ as the red head designated herself onto a lap.

“Tell Santa what you want for Christmas if you’re going to sit in his lap.”

“Oh please Eli I wasn’t born yesterday, Christmas is months away. Besides I already wrote and sent my letter _last_ year the day after Christmas.”

Eli suppressed a chuckle as Maki tilted her head at her, “What’d I say?”

“You’re so innocent, Maki-chan.” Leaning up she gave her a kiss on the cheek as the red head pouted twirling her hair, “I still don’t get it…”

Arriving at their destination, Umi dropped the anchor and came down to the main deck, “If you two are done shamelessly flirting do you mind watching the boat while I dive down to do some investigating?”

“Aye aye Captain Umi.” They both said giving a wink as the other blushed looking away. Stripping off her clothes, she dove into the water as her legs morphed back into her blue tail. Swimming down the water felt colder as she approached the trench. Shivering a bit she swam to the bottom of it looking around then something caught her eye. Brushing some sand off a lump, she hesitated seeing human remains as she gulped. “Maybe the crew members that jumped overboard..” Continuing to search for any remains from the ship or its inhabitants she caught sight of a satchel hooked around a skeleton. Unlooping the bag she picked it up, “I wonder what’s--!” Feeling the ocean floor shake her eyes widened. An earthquake. Quickly she started to swim up but the old structure of the trench began to give way and open further as rocks began to fall toward Umi. The mermaid yelped out as a heavy one fell onto the fin of her tail and pin her.

“N-No..! I’m not going to die here!” Looking around she grabbed another rock and attempted to pivot the larger one off her tail as a boulder loomed down on her. “Come on come on!” Managing to get it off, she quickly swam up to the surface as the earthquake stopped when she emerged.

“Umi!”

“Umi-chan are you okay? There was an earthquake and we were worried you got stuck down there!”

Climbing up the ladder steps of the boat she hoisted her tail up as Eli and Maki helped her onto board. “I’m fine..my fin got caught under a rock but I managed to get out of it and recover this.” She said gesturing to the satchel.

“Please don’t scare us again like that.” Eli said softly kissing her girlfriend’s forehead as Maki hugged her from behind. Umi nodded slowly giving the red head’s hand a kiss then locking lips with the blonde, “I’m sorry.”

Meanwhile Nozomi was getting prepared for the day as she brushed her long purple hair in the mirror then put in her usual little hair trinkets. Humming softly to a song she once remembered she eventually finished and grabbed her satchel to go out looking for things again. Usually she would go see the brunette but she said that she’d be out running errands with her mother all day so their usual meeting would have to wait until another day.

Her purple tail swished around as she swam out from her cavern. Up until recently Nozomi didn’t really have a use for all the little treasures she found because no one else but her really wanted them. Even under her care she would only examine and collect them never doing much and then Hanayo came along. Smiling as thoughts of the cute brunette came into her mind, she loved the delighted expression that would grace her face every time she received a new treasure from the purple head.

“I love the way her eyes light up..” Nozomi whispered to herself musing about Hanayo. With all the time they had together they talked about everything and Hanayo told her about everything she wanted to do. The brunette had just graduated from whatever a high school was and wanted to study and work with animals in her future possibly opening her own shelter someday. Everything about her intentions were pure and maybe..just maybe Hanayo would want to keep Nozomi in her life.

Coming to some unexplored parts of the ocean she swam down to the lower caverns looking around. It looked like there were scattered parts of a shipwreck as Nozomi tilted her head curiously, “Huh…” Swimming and weaving through the different formations she caught a glimpse of something shiny. Upon closer inspection she saw a chest that had been busted open slightly from an impact she presumed. Getting a good grip on the top she managed to pry it open giving a sound of effort, “What’s this?” Reaching in she found a rather old but good looking tiara. Some jewels had fallen out into the chest as she retrieved them and tucked the findings away into her satchel, “I’ll see if Kotori can do anything about this.”

Leaving the area she swam up to the cove poking her head out of the water to make sure it was clear first. Glancing over she saw Nico talking to the ash blonde. Grinning gently, Nozomi knew for quite some time that the raven haired girl had a crush on the other but had yet to act on it. Kotori had been a long time trusted friend of Nico. They had met when they were very young before Nozomi had been taken in by Nico’s family. The local girl was always curious and had an affinity for making jewelry out of things she could fine or adorning outfits with it.

“Ah so you met another human, Nico-chan? I guess that means that I’m not special anymore…” Kotori teased as Nico intercepted quickly.

“W-Wait that’s not true..!” Getting flustered she looked over when she heard Nozomi swim up to them.

“Helloooo..its been a little while, hasn’t it Kotori?”

“Mhm! I’ve been busy with school, I’m actually double majoring in fashion and jewelry design. The scholarships really help out with the money situation.”

“That’s nice to hear, listen can you do me a favor? I found this in a chest and I was wondering if you could polish it up and place the jewels back in.” Handing her the tiara and few jewels, Kotori tilted her head admiring the treasure, “This is still in very good condition, I’ll see what I can do.” She said slipping the things into her purse carefully tucking them away.

“If uh..if you need help I wouldn’t mind sparing my time for you.”

“Oooh Niccochi trying to get some more alone time with Kotori?”

“Sh-Shut up, Tits McGee!”

The sun had begun to set as Umi had anchored down at the dock where her boat floated gently to the subtle waves of the ocean. She sat at her desk in her cabana studiously writing away on what she had found in the satchel from earlier. Eli and Maki had been off god knows where doing whatever on the boat; it was peculiar since she hadn’t seen them for a bit. It was too quiet.

“Hello there, Captain.” A sultry voice spoke as Umi jumped slightly feeling hands rest onto her hips. “Eli.”

Feeling another hand grab her chin gently she turned her head to see it was Maki who licked her lips slightly, “You’ve been working so hard, why don’t you take a break?”

“But I’m almost done wi—ah E-Eli…!” The other’s hands roamed up her shirt touching smooth skin as Umi breathed out shakily, “Sensitive, are we?” Unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt she pushed it aside slowly to expose the nape of her neck and shoulder, “Is this what you would call unexplored territory?” Maki giggled slightly caressing her girlfriend’s cheek as she got situated into her lap, “We should mark it as ours then, shouldn’t we?” Before Umi could protest she gasped as her lips were met with a hot, searing kiss. Moaning slightly into her mouth, she kissed back with vigor wanting nothing more than to taste more of Maki’s lips.

“A-Ah..!” Her lips pulled away for a moment to arch back as Eli began to kiss along the nape of her neck and down to her shoulder. “Y-You said you two would promise not to distract me while I work.”

“Mmh but Umi-chan you were almost done, that’s close enough right? All you do is work hard, just relax for once.” The red head argued and attacked her neck kissing hungrily as Umi moaned out again rocking her hips slightly feeling tension build up. Her mind was swimming at this point due to the sensations from both her girlfriends ravishing her. Catching her breath and opening eyes when they pulled away for a moment, Eli grinned gently, “I think we did a good job. Maybe this will discourage the local girls from flocking to Umi.”

“That’s right, Umi-chan belongs to us.” Maki agreed giving the blue haired girl another kiss. Slowly Eli lifted the other by the legs clearing the desk as Umi looked over hearing something fall. “W-Wait..”

“Mm no time for waiting.” Beginning to kiss her again, Maki moved down kissing along her inner thigh as Umi struggled. “Stop wait just a moment…I..!”

“Umi-chan why’re y---!” The blonde and red head gasped out being shoved off violently as they staggered back, “H-Hey! What’s gotten into you?” Umi didn’t respond as she quickly gathered up all her important work making sure the small box wasn’t damaged setting it back onto the desk.

“Is that what you were worried about? Who cares about some---!”

“I do!” Umi retorted as Maki stepped back a bit surprised at the outburst. The girl noted Umi’s trembling fists as she reached out, “Umi-chan I’m sorry I didn’t know…”

“Don’t touch me!” Drawing her hand back quickly, she looked at Eli who shook her head slowly, “This isn’t you just tell us what’s wrong.”

“Tell you what’s wrong? This work is important to me and you’re both treating it like it’s a joke!”

“What? That’s not true we’ll support you no matter what but you work so hard sometimes and for what? A few things you found deep in the ocean? We can’t keep watching you drown yourself in all this work.” Eli inquired staring down at Umi when she turned toward her.

“Then maybe you both should **leave**.” The amount of sternness and firm tone in her voice meant how serious she was. It hit them in the chest and made them ache in pain. Feeling their throats tighten up a bit, Eli nodded slowly gesturing for Maki to come along, “If..If that’s how you feel.” Both girls left getting off the boat walking back toward the shore.

“This isn’t like Umi-chan..what do you think’s gotten into her?”

“I don’t know honestly.”

“Eli-chan I’m scared.”

“Me too.”


	6. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nicotori bonding at the beginning and Nozomi gives Panachi the tiara but what does she do next? Find out.

Perched on the surface at the cove, Nico’s pink tail swished around lazily lapping at the water as she watched Kotori get out her little tool box. The beautiful ash blonde hair cascaded gracefully over her shoulders as the mermaid watched the girl get ready. Kotori had to wait until the weekend until she wasn’t busy with her current internship in Tokyo. Things got lonely with the girl being away often but she would visit when she could. Some days she had off during the week when it wasn’t busy.

“So how’s Tokyo been so far this summer?”

“There’s so much going on, it makes things very exciting compared to this quiet little town.”

“Oh yeah? Hm..” Nico pouted a little crossing her arms a bit as Kotori took note of her body language.

“But you, Nozomi and the others are the most exciting thing about home. I miss seeing you every day.”

Blushing a bit she puffed her chest out, “T-That’s right! We miss you too..” _Especially me._ Shaking off her thoughts she focused on the task at hand as Kotori laid out a cloth for the tiara and jewels on the flat surface and opened up her tool box. “Nico-chan will you clean and polish the jewels while I work on the tiara?” She said gesturing to the materials as the raven haired girl nodded. Working on the biggest jewel first she worked her way down cleaning and polishing each of them carefully.

“Maki’s been acting pretty distant lately. Usually Umi would talk to her but I’ve barely seen her and Eli for that matter.”

“Eli told me what happened.”

“What? Can you tell me? As much as I gag at all of them being so lovey dovey together I’d rather them be happy than miserable.”

“They had an argument that sort of involved a bit of physical altercation. Umi went on about how Eli and Maki didn’t care or understand how important her work was to her so she told them to leave.”

“That..actually sounds a lot like Umi. She drowns herself in so much work she loses sight of the real goal. And what’s really important.”

Clutching at her own chest slightly, the ash blonde whispered under her breath, “I would never do that to you, Nico-chan…”

“Hm? What was that?”

“A-Ah nothing! I was just agreeing with you. They should really talk it out though, they’re better than this but they can be so stubborn.”

Nico continued doing her job stealing glances at Kotori every now and then. It felt like just yesterday that they had met as nothing more than mere children. She remembers that day very well.

_A small mermaid with a pink tail was entangled in a net on shore. She had drifted too close to shore and got caught up in the litter. Whimpering softly she writhed around trying to get herself out. What if people came and took her away? She would never see her mother or her siblings ever again. Moving around more her heart stopped for a moment hearing someone coming around the corner. Swallowing hard she trembled and closed her eyes tightly afraid to move. Feeling the net being detangled from her it was tossed aside. Opening her eyes her red pupils met amber colored one’s as she swallowed hard._

_“Are you okay?” Her voice was gentle but also on the high pitched side. Her ash blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders as the small child stared curiously at the mermaid._

_“Y-Yeah..I just got tangled up. I’m fine now.”_

_“My name’s Kotori. Minami Kotori.”_

_Kotori. Didn’t that mean little bird? Nico looked down sheepishly swishing her tail around. “I’m Nico. Yazawa Nico. Thanks for getting that net off me.”_

_“It’s no problem, I hope we can be friends! Your tail is so pretty, Nico-chan. Are you a real mermaid?”_

_“O-Of course I am!”_

_Both girls laughed softly continuing their curious conversations for many years to come now._

Snapping out of her trance she finished polishing the jewels as Kotori had just finished the tiara, “Wow Nico-chan you did a great job! These look like new.” Setting them down she began to fit the jewels into the tiara and eventually finished. “Wow that looks great, Kotori. Tits McGee is gonna be real impressed.” As if on cue a purple tail splashed up at the surface as Nozomi emerged from the water swimming over to the two, “What’s this about me being impressed? Ooh Kotori-chan this is amazing! It looks like it’s brand new. Seems like all that school and experience from the internship is paying off.”

“Thank you. Now then I’d like to know..is this for you or is this for a special someone hmm?”

“Ah you caught me. It’s for Panachi.”

“Ooh is she another human or a mermaid?”

“Human. She’s the most adorable little doe I’ve ever seen. She’s got these eyes like wowww. And the way she smiles? It’s just waaah woowwwwwww..” Sighing dreamily she swayed back and forth smiling goofily to herself as Nico rolled her eyes, “Lovesick I tell ya.” Kotori giggled softly nudging Nico gently, “I think it’s cute. She sounds great, Nozomi-chan I hope you’ll introduce me to her someday.” Giving the tiara to the purple haired mermaid she tucked it away in her satchel and swam off eagerly to meet with the brunette.

Somewhere off the coast, Hanayo waited patiently at their usual spot at the shore. There leftover formations of what used to be a cove so they provided for good cover so the two could talk for hours probably. Perched on a rock, Hanayo checked the time but jumped slightly when Nozomi appeared out of the water.

“Panachi!”

“Ah Nozomi-chan there you are.”

Smiling tenderly she looked down at the mermaid and watched her perch herself up next to the brunette. “I was just telling Kotori about how cute you were. She said she wanted to meet you.”

“Is Kotori a mermaid too?”

“No no she’s a human. Niccochi met her when she was really young and she practically loves her. I don’t even know when she’ll ever make a move but I have a hunch Kotori feels the same.”

“Hmm okay I’d be delighted to meet her someday. Anyway what was this surprise you were going on about?”

“I’ll get to it but first close your eyes.”

Following her instruction, Hanayo closed her eyes waiting patiently for whatever the mermaid had in plan. Nozomi took tiara out of her satchel and attempted to shake it dry. Doing what she could, the mermaid turned to Hanayo once more and placed it on top of the brunette’s head adorning it gently. Shuffling in her satchel she pulled out the mirror she brought along wiping off the excess water and held it up to reflect Hanayo’s face.

“Okay..open your eyes.”

Slowly opening her eyes she gasped at her reflection. Touching the tiara gently it looked like it was brand new as her violet irises sparkled in awe, “N-Nozomi..where did you get this? H-How…?”

“I found it around this shipwreck that Umi was investigating. I had Kotori and Nico polish it up to make it look good and new. S-So what do you think? Do you like it?”

Touched by the effort put into the gift, she felt her heart hammer in her chest as she smiled, “I love it. It’s absolutely beautiful, I wish I could find something to repay you for all these gifts.”

“Panachi, just being able to share a part of my world with you is enough.”

Smiling warmly she looked away sheepishly feeling embarrassed at her words. The way she looked with the tiara one was too perfect as the ocean breeze gently blew at her bangs. As if on instinct, she reached up caressing her cheek and leaned closer, “Hey Panachi…”

“Hm?” When Hanayo turned her face to Nozomi again she was met with lips as the other kissed her firmly. Eyes widening, she watched the purple head pull away quickly getting flustered, “I-I’m sorry. You were just so pretty and I really like you. B-But I don’t know if this would ever work, I should leave Panachi..” Shoving herself off the rock she dipped back into the ocean to swim away. Finally registering what just happened, the brunette tried to reach out for the mermaid, “N-Nozomi-chan wait….!” Seeing the purple tail flop into the water and vanish she clutched at her chest slightly.

“What am I supposed to do now…?”


	7. Accept Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's tired of everyone acting like children and takes matters into her own hands with Kotori's help.

A week had passed since the kiss happened. It was the only thing that was ever on Hanayo’s mind and every day she would wait at their usual spot around their usual time to see if Nozomi would show up but she never did. It seemed like the days passed by more slowly when she wasn’t occupied with errands or little chores at the house. She wanted to talk to the mermaid about what happened but she was nowhere to be found. Was it something that Hanayo did to make her feel this way? Maybe Nozomi didn’t want to see her anymore.

“No..there’s no way..” Shaking her head of the negative thoughts she still felt lost about what had happened. On the other hand, Umi had still not spoken to either Eli or Maki. She was deliberately avoiding the two and drowning herself even further into her work. Sometimes Kotori would catch the other on her boat in her cabana writing away at god knows what. Her eyes looked exhausted and she simply wasn’t having it. Nico hadn’t seen Nozomi come out of her cavern very much but she would bring food to make sure the other would eat and possibly encourage her to go see Hanayo.

“Why don’t you just go talk to her, you’re acting ridiculous.”

“I can’t Niccochi. I just can’t.”

“And why is that? What did you even do?”

“I-I kissed her and said I liked her, okay?!” Burying her face into her arms again, Nico tilted her head at the other, “Seriously? What did she say?”

“I swam away before she could answer.”

Slapping the back of Nozomi’s head, the mermaid yelped out in pain. “Idiot!”

“W-What?”

“If you told her how you felt why did you swim away? You of all people should know better.”

“But we’re from two different worlds, how could I ever..ah! Niccochi!” Being struck again, she held her head as Nico huffed, “It doesn’t matter, if she feels the same way then nothing else should matter! How do you think Hanayo feels right now about you running away?!”

“I-I..”

“That’s it. I’m tired of you not talking to Hanayo and I’m tired of Umi working herself to death. Since both of you are so stubborn I’m going to go work this out because you’re all acting like children! Meet her at sunset at the usual spot or so god help me.” Nico stated then swam away toward the cove to meet up with Kotori. Emerging from the water, the ash blonde has just arrived as she knelt down to speak with the raven haired mermaid, “Umi-chan is on her boat again. Working as usual, doesn’t look like she’s gotten much sleep.”

“Yeah I talked to Nozomi too, I’m making her meet with Hanayo at sunset.”

“I’m going to see if I can get Umi-chan off her boat to go meet up with Eli and Maki at the town square.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’m ready for them to make up already.”

“Me too.”

Carrying out both their plans, Nico was able to find Hanayo and inform her that Nozomi wanted to meet her at their usual spot at sunset. Thankfully the girl agreed without much hassle since she was just about as lost as the purple haired mermaid was. Kotori had convinced Umi to come off her boat for the day and get some fresh air in town. “Let’s go try that new ice cream place, it’s really good I promise.”

“Fine. Only ice cream and no other distractions.” Walking beside the ash blonde, Umi shoved her hands into her pocket sighing softly. Slightly peeved at the local girls ogling at her as she walked through town, she ignored the soft chatter. She never liked coming into town, it was always too many people going here and there and god how she hated the noise. “Kotori-chan you know I don’t like coming into town like this.”

“It’ll be fine, Umi-chan. Just relax, okay?”

“Anyway where is th—“Her sentence lingered off when a certain blonde and red head came into sight at the town square. “Let’s take another way to..”

“Noopee, you’re talking to them. Now.” Kotori hummed pushing her forward as Eli looked over from talking to Maki as the red head followed suit. The ash blonde left without another word as the blue haired girl looked down a little, “I don’t..want to talk. Not here, anyway.”

“Let’s go to the beach.” Eli chimed in as Maki nodded in agreement. The trio walked together in silence heading for the beach eventually reaching a relatively secluded spot.

“Have you been eating?”

Perplexed at the blonde’s question, she looked at Eli, “What..?”

“Have you been getting enough sleep?” Maki added as Umi hugged her arm to herself a bit.

“I suppose I have.”

“That’s a lie. You look exhausted.”

“You’ve been drowning yourself in work, haven’t you?” Eli said softly stepping closer as Umi suddenly felt small compared to the blonde.

“Maybe I have. What else am I supposed to do?”

“Take care of yourself. Eat and get enough sleep without having to worry me and Eli to death!” Maki snapped out as the other’s amber eyes widened.

“What are we supposed to do when we watch you drown yourself in your work? You’re no good to it or anyone if you’re dead! Don’t you get it?!”

“Maki..”

“No Eli, she needs to hear this because how else is she going to learn?!”

“We love you and we want you to be healthy and happy. If you don’t want us to be apart of your life anymore then that’s fine. We weren’t trying to pull you away from your work, we know how important it is to you but sometimes you just need to relax. You can’t go and work yourself to death, it’s irresponsible.”

The two girls awaited some sort of response or answer and saw tears dripping from Umi’s face as she looked up sniffling, “I do it because I love you both and I want to be able to protect you both as well. The more I know, the better I am equipped to be able to do so. I’m sorry I tried to push you both away, I just..I didn’t think you understood any of what I was doing. If you don’t want me anymore then that’s fine I--!”

“Hey..” The blonde hushed her softly and wiped away a tear on her cheek as the red head kissed one away gently on the other cheek, “We forgive you. No more crying anymore, ok?” Smiling a bit, Umi nodded and leaned up kissing Eli then did the same with Maki as the red head blushed.

“My my so forward, Umi-chan.” Eli raised her eyebrows grinning a bit as Umi flushed a light pink, “Shameless..!”

Later at sunset, Hanayo waited patiently at the shore watching the waves lap gently at the sand. Looking up when she heard a splash Nozomi emerged from the water perching herself at the shore, “Hey.” Coming over, the brunette sat down in the sand tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Hi...”

“S-So..when you said you liked me did you mean it as in…like like?”

“What?” Was this supposed to be some kind of human code she didn’t know about? Nozomi seemed a bit baffled as Hanayo continued to sputter about.

“I-I mean like um..l-l-lo--!”

“I meant it as in the way I like you and want to be your girlfriend!” Nozomi blurted out getting flustered as Hanayo blushed in return.

“O-Oh..I never really had one before. But I really like you too. I-I want to be your girlfriend too.”

“Okay um..kiss on it?”

Hanayo nodded leaning in first to kiss the purple head. This time it lasted longer as the brunette closed her eyes reaching up to touch the back of her neck gently as she continued to kiss Nozomi then pulled away a bit to catch her breath. “I’m not very experienced, but I did my best..”

“Panachi that was perfect.. **you’re** perfect.” She whispered softly returning the kiss as the brunette blushed, “We should go on a date sometime. Do you want to come stargazing with me tomorrow night?”

“Absolutely.”


	8. Listen To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozopana goes on their super cute stargazing date. A bit of soldier gay interaction and Nico finds out some not so good news.

Kissing Nozomi for the first time was rather more magical than Hanayo could ever imagine. The brunette couldn’t stop thinking about it as she laid in bed eagerly awaiting the next day for their first date. She was really Nozomi’s girlfriend as the brunette squeaked slightly burying her face into her pillow. Nozomi wanted to be **_her_** girlfriend and no one else’s. How lucky was she to have someone like that have feelings for her? Eventually the brunette fell asleep all tuckered out from running home after their confession.

“Nico-chan I did it.”

“Did what?”

“I confessed to Panachi, we’re um..what’s the term?”

“Girlfriends. The word you’re looking for is girlfriends.”

“Ah yes that’s it, she was too cute I couldn’t help myself and kissed her again.”

“You’re so gay, Tits McGee.”

The two mermaids swam leisurely through the ocean passing by coral reefs and rock formations. Nozomi wagged her tail around excitedly smiling at the other, “She is my cutest little Panachi. By the way, how did your alone time with Kotori go?”

“It was fine I guess. We talked about the drama that was going on with the trio of gays. Nothing else much.” Nico mumbled a bit at the end as Nozomi swam past under the pink tailed mermaid.

“Doesn’t look like it was just that, did you finally confess at all?”

“N-No! I um..she said she’d been missing us while she’s been gone at school in Tokyo.” Rubbing the back of her neck, she blushed a little as Nozomi giggled.

“Why can’t you just tell her how you feel already? You’ve known each other for soooo long. I’m getting tired of waiting.”

“It’s none of your business!”

“But hey if you don’t confess soon what if she moves on? I’m just saying a loooot of people live in Tokyo. Someone could have even confessed to her already, Kotori-chan is a very pretty girl you know.” Nozomi teased as Nico huffed gently.

“Stop messing around.”

Approaching a cove around the cliff from Umi’s dock, the mermaids surfaced looking around hearing voices. “Niccochi did you hear that?” The raven haired girl nodded carefully swimming into the cove. A moan belt out as Umi blushed as Eli attacked her with her mouth between her legs while Maki kissed the blue haired girl roughly. “You guys are g RO SS MY EYES!!” Nico yelled out covering her face as Nozomi smirked gently. “Having a bit of fun, aren’t we?

“I’M SHAMELESS DON’T LOOK AT ME!!” Umi cried out pulling away from between the two mortified covering herself with the towel they brought as Maki grumbled, “Stupid Nico-chan..” Twirling her hair, Nico swam toward shore narrowing her eyes, “You wanna say that to my face, tomato head?”

“Don’t you have better places to be than here?”

“Uh don’t you two have the decency to find a room at least?”

The two girls snarled at each other as Eli brushed the sand off her clothes, “Break it up you two.” She said coming between them as they huffed. “She started it..” Nico grumbled as Nozomi swam up beside her friend, “Sorry to interrupt but we do have a reason for being here, have any of you seen Kotori around?”

“She’s over at the shore by the usual cove she’s at. Looked like she might have been working on something.” Umi piped up as Nozomi nodded looking over at Nico, “You should go to her and say what you need to say.” The purple head said giving a wink encouraging her on, “I-I don’t..”

“Just goooo!” Reluctantly the raven haired mermaid swam away as Nozomi smiled to herself. She hoped Nico would be able to convey her feelings to the ash blonde. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be getting ready for my own date, you three..continue what you were doing.” She winked and slipped back into the water as Umi blushed being scooped up by Eli. “My house. Let’s go, Maki-chan.” The red head grinned gently following after as her girlfriend buried her face into Eli’s chest internally screaming.

Eventually night fell gently upon the seaside town as the stars brilliantly decorated the sky. The two girlfriends managed to meet at their usual spot around the same time as Hanayo laid out a beach blanket onto the shore. Getting situated on the blanket, Nozomi inched up sitting beside her girlfriend as her tail flopped around lazily.

“Hey there pretty lady.”

Blushing gently she gave Nozomi a kiss and smiled, “Back at you, gorgeous.”

Reaching down, Hanayo held her hand laying back with the mermaid to look up at the stars as Nozomi pointed out different constellations, “There’s Orion. In Greek mythology it was named after a supernaturally strong hunter who was a giant. He once dared to say that he would kill every animal on the planet. They say that this enraged Gaia, the deity of the Earth. So she dispatched a scorpion to take down Orion.”

“Gaia is like Mother Earth, correct?”

Nozomi’s eyes twinkled in wonder as she smiled nodding excitedly, “That’s right.”

“Someone once told me that all the stars we see up there were once kings and queens who have passed away. Constantly watching over us and how the world changes. Sometimes when I feel lonely I look up at the stars and remember that no matter how far away someone might be, we’ll always be looking up at the same sky at the end of the day.”

Feeling a hand hold her cheek gently, Hanayo looked at her girlfriend who stared at her with intense green eyes that seemed to almost glow in the dark. She looked entrancing as the brunette closed her eyes delving her nose into the warmth of her hand kissing the palm gently.

“Nozomi-chan…”

“Hm?”

“I want to kiss you again, is it okay if I…?”

“Of course it is, silly. We’re girlfriends now.”

Giving a small nod Hanayo gazed at Nozomi with her soft, violet eyes for a moment. Taking in every feature, the mermaid tried not to blush at how cute her girlfriend was being at the moment. Feeling lips cut off her thoughts, she was surprised to find Hanayo kissing her more passionately this time as Nozomi gasped slightly. Her mind fogged up unable to think straight as she put more eagerness into their lips moving together, “..M-More..”

“What was that, Panachi..?”

“Come closer to me..” She whispered softly between kisses as Nozomi shifted and felt Hanayo pull the mermaid against her. Her fingers dug into her purple locks as she kissed her girlfriend more feverently. Pulling away for a moment to catch her breath as Hanayo’s eyes fluttered open, “W-Was that okay?”

“It was more than okay, you’re feeling might bold tonight aren’t you?”

“Don’t tease me, Nozomi-chan.” Giggling a bit she smiled warmly but blushed as Nozomi’s hand traveled down the fabric of her light green dress, “Lucky for you I’m feeling a little adventurous today myself…” Winking at the brunette, Hanayo’s eyes fluttered close a bit as Nozomi’s hand travelled along her thigh to the back of it then up to her butt pushing the dress up.

“Your legs are smooth..”

“N-Nozomi-chan…”

“Would you teach me how to walk one day? I want to see what your world is like.”

“I would love to.” Letting out a gasp as she gave her butt a squeeze, Hanayo blushed deeply jutting her hips forward at the other. Licking her lips slightly, she kissed the brunette again, “Does it feel good what I’m doing to you, Panachi? Your reactions are **_very_** cute.”

“Y-Yes…I..” Her eyes glazed over as Nozomi smoothed her hands up her body pushing the rest of the dress up to feel her torso. Whining softly she squeaked and blushing as she looked up at the mermaid squirming a bit.

“I like touching you, Panachi. I love it when you make those cute noises.”

Leaning down she kissed her again, but deeply this time as their tongues danced eagerly over each other. Eventually the two fell into their own world for the remainder of the date. Kissing and giggling here there drinking in every second they had together until Hanayo had to leave for the beach house again. “Goodnight, Nozomi-chan.” Hanayo said softly giving her a kiss as Nozomi sighed dreamily, “Goodnight, Panachi.” Parting ways, Nozomi dove back into the ocean swimming toward her cavern humming merrily.

Arriving at the cavern another figure sat at the bedrock, upon closer inspection she saw Nico but with a very grim look on her face.

“Niccochi? Hey what happened? Did something happen to Kotori?”

Shaking her head slowly she looked up at the purple head, “We talked. I was going to tell her but then she told me she got offered an overseas internship in America. If things go well…it might become permanent.”

“What?! What did you say about it?”

“I..I wanted to support her. Why should I hold her back from her dreams? I’m just..I’m just a mermaid. There’s no future for her if she chooses me.”

“Niccochi..”

“She’s leaving tomorrow for the airport in Tokyo.” Her heart dropped in her chest at the realization as tears slipped out floating around her. Was it too late?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy it's a been a while, I just got back from dance camp yesterday and I was hella tired. Finals are starting to come around but should be done by the end of the week so hopefully more chapters will be coming!


	9. Bird Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Nicotori centered, Nico needs to tell Kotori how she really feels before its too late.

Silence. It felt like she’d been sitting in silence for however long when Nozomi had finally returned. She was speaking words after Nico told her of the news but it didn’t seem to be getting through to her. All she could think about the thought of never seeing Kotori ever again. It made her heart ache, it made her want to scream and beg her not to go.

“Niccochi!”

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at the mermaid who floated in front of her. “W-What?”

“Aren’t you going to do something about it? Anything?”

Her hand clenched into a fist as Nico gave a sigh, “Nozomi-chan…you and I both know how talented Kotori is. She’ll only flourish with the internship and I don’t want to hold her back from having a bright future.”

“What are you saying? This isn’t like you!”

“In case you don’t remember, this is reality. Their world is completely different from ours while all we have is just..the ocean. The ocean can be our only world so what good is it to Kotori to be with someone who doesn’t know anything about how to function as a regular human being who walks?!”

“But Niccochi…”

“They’re not bound to the ocean like we are. They can go wherever they want and we can only go where the current takes us.” Shaking her head a bit she looked down, “Humans are all the same..they eventually leave altogether.”

“That..that can’t be true.”

“Just think about it, Hanayo said she would attending college after this summer. How are you so sure she’ll come back?”

“P-Panachi would never do something like that.”

“How do you know if she even really lo--!” Being struck across the face, Nico held her cheek as Nozomi glared at the other, “Don’t you say another word about her! You’re the one sitting here spouting all humans being the same but would any human have set you free that day? Would any human take the time to come see you every day she could and genuinely be interested in you as a person, not a mermaid?”

“I..”

“Have you ever considered that maybe Kotori would want someone like you in her future?! Be a little selfish once in a while otherwise you’ll never know what could have been!”

“W-What am I supposed to do then? I don’t always have the answers, Nozomi!”

“Go after her.”

That next day, Kotori readied her things looking at her packed up room. Her mother would be driving her to Tokyo to drop her off at the airport today. Glancing over when something fall off from her bed when she got her suitcase off, the ash blonde bent down finding the small bag of seashells that Nico found her that she would use for bracelets and other jewelry. Smiling sadly, she tucked it away into her suitcase, “Did she really want me to go?”

Frantically at the cove, Hanayo had brought a towel, her green sarong and sandals like she was asked meeting up with Nico and Nozomi. “What’s going on?”

“Panachi, quickly there’s no time!” Handing the towel over, Nico laid perched on the shore as Nozomi quickly dried off the tail as the mermaid winced slightly, “H-Hey not so rough!”

Once the tail was completely dry, her legs unraveled from the tail as Hanayo yelped covering her eyes, “N-Nico-chan! Here!” Handing her the green sarong, the raven haired girl secured it and got up staggering erratically. “How do you humans even walk on these?!”

“Niccochi hurry! She might be leaving right now! Panachi go help her find Kotori’s house, it’s the one with the bird on the house number!”

The brunette nodded and started to lead Nico by the hand who staggered behind her. Coming upon the neighborhood, they quickly began to search as she attempted to get used to her new legs.

“Bird bird bird…”

“Over there!” Hanayo pointed seeing the house with the bird on the house number as she made her way over but saw the van driving away with an ash blonde in the passenger’s seat, “Was that her? We’re too late!”

“Kotori…” Using the wall as support she looked down defeated but heard a familiar blonde nearby. Looking up she saw Eli talking with Maki and Umi as she leaned on her motorcycle. “So what do you guys think? Pretty cool right.”

“That thing is a metal deathtrap.”

“Just make sure you wear your helmet, Eli-chan.” Umi lectured as the blonde smiled at her nagging girlfriends.

“Hey! Soldier gays, I need a ride!” Nico shouted making her way over.

“Nico-chan you’re on land…walking!” The blonde pointed out as she rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah listen how fast can you get me to the airport in Tokyo?”

“We’re not too far from the city but it’s on the other side of the city and with traffic it might be a while..”

“Listen I need to see Kotori before she gets on that plane. It’s urgent.”

The blonde hummed softly smirking a bit, “Finally realized your feelings? It’s about time.”

“W-What?! I..”

“Yeah yeah, save it. We gotta get moving, if we take the backroads it’ll be faster.” Putting on her helmet, she handing Nico one as she got on behind her. “I’ll see you later my lovely ladies, I’ve got a mission.”

Maki: “Good luck, you two.”

Umi: “And be safe!”

Hanayo: “Catch that bird, Nico-chan!”

“So how does thing wo—AAHHHHH!!” Yelling out she held onto Eli as they zoomed off down the street heading down the backroads toward Tokyo. “Hold on tight, Nico-chan!” Weaving and winding down the backroads there was thankfully little to no traffic. Clinging onto the blonde she shouted at the blonde from behind, “If you kill me I’ll haunt you in the afterlife!”

“We’ll be fine. Whoop hold on I see a hill coming!” Revving her engine she sped up the hill nearly flying through the air as Nico screamed out, “I’ll kill you, Eli!!!” Laughing softly they landed safely seeing the airport in the distance, “Should be another twenty minutes until we get there.”

“How am I supposed to know where to find her?”

“It should be the only flight today departing for America. There should be a big board that lists all the gate numbers on where the planes depart with the time next to it.” Taking in all the information, Nico nodded clenching at Eli’s shirt, “I hope I make it in time..”

Eventually they made it to the airport as Eli pulled up to the entrance to the terminals, “This is as far as I can take you, good luck Nico-chan.” Gently pushing the other forward, she caught her helmet as Nico tossed it to her. Pushing the door open in a hurry she looked around for the large screen with the gate numbers. Going up the escalator she eventually saw what she was looking for staring up at the big screen with all the flights, “Departure for America….” Her eyes lit up at the plane departing for New York, USA in ten minutes at Gate 14. What the hell was a USA?

“There’s no time, it’s my best bet!” Quickly she ran down the corridor looking up at the gate numbers as they slowly increased. Nearly tripping every now and then, she tried her best to go as fast as her legs would carry her. It was now or never to tell the ash blonde how she really felt. After all these years it came down to her last and only chance before she went away for a long time. Her heart hammered in her chest ignoring the casual glances at her from people passing by. Nearing the gate, her eyes widened seeing a plane about to take off, “No..no!! Kotori!” Pressing up against the glass, she watched the plane veer down the runway and take off.

“I’m too late…” Pounding her fists on the glass she looked down as she sank to the ground biting back tears. She would never see her again, that was it. Closing her eyes a soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Nico-chan…?”

No way, it couldn’t be. Bringing her head up she looked behind her to see the ash blonde with her suitcase in tow. Amber eyes gazed at the smaller girl as she helped Nico up to her feet. “Y-You’re walking..how did you get here? Why did you come all this way?”

“Eli gave me a ride on her new metal deathtrap, I think it’s called a bike? But I..I um..I came all this way for you.”

“Me..? Nico-chan I don’t understand, didn’t you want me to go?”

“I did..but as selfish as it sounds..I don’t want you to go. I couldn’t bear the idea of never seeing you again because..because I…”

“Because you…?” Kotori watched her closely feeling her heart hammer in her chest as the raven haired girl stumbled over her words.

“Ever since I first met you, you’ve been nothing but kind to me. It started with just you freeing me from that net and I would look forward to every time we could see each other. From the way you would talk about how much you loved fashion to always having a smile on your face I couldn’t help..falling in love with you. I’ve always loved you, Kotori-chan but…you’ll have a future if you go to America so don’t let me hold you back from having one. I just had to tell you how I felt before you left.”

Swallowing hard, she gazed at the other for some sort of reaction but gasped when she found the ash blonde crying gently. “K-Kotori…” Feeling a hand rest on her lower back and the other being placed on the back of her head, Kotori pulled in for a kiss as Nico blushed but gladly returned it. Pulling back after some time, Kotori held her cheek gently, “That’s all I needed to hear. I love you too, Nico-chan and I don’t want a future without you in it…”

“B-But this could be a once in a lifetime chance..”

“You are a once in a lifetime chance.” Pressing her forehead against the others, Nico smiled gently giving her another kiss. “There will be plenty of other opportunities, but I wouldn’t miss being with you for the world.”

“I guess I’ll have to get used to walking now if I want to take you on…human dates?”

“Nico-chan just because you have to walk doesn’t mean it’s specifically a human date. It’s just a regular date like anything else we’ve done.”

“I went through hell for you to get here. Eli is an awful driver on that bike.”

“It was worth it though, wasn’t it?”

“Absolutely.”

 


	10. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is it, the moment we've been waiting for. Nozomi finally gets to experience the human world with none other than her girlfriend.

“Today’s the day, Niccochi!” Nozomi hummed softly brushing her hair out in the mirror as she put in different accessories for the day.

“It figures that after you see me attempt to walk that you immediately tell Hanayo you want to do it now.”

“Yeah but I’ve been begging Panachi forever now to teach me how to walk.”

“It’s hard you know? It almost feels like two sticks on your lower half, it was so weird!”

“But if I learn how to walk then I finally get to see what her world is like! I’m so excited.”

Smiling giddily she finished doing her hair and swam out the cavern as Nico followed after. “Maybe if when I get good enough, I can take Panachi dancing. Wouldn’t that be something?” Her green eyes twinkled with anticipation as Nico grinned gently, “God you’re gay. Speaking of that, I’m going to go see Kotori. Now that she’s staying here in Japan I was going to help her go through some more internships she was offered here.”

Parting ways, Nozomi quickly swam up to the cove seeing the familiar brunette waiting patiently for her. “Nozomi-chan!” Smiling at the sight of her girlfriend, the mermaid perched herself onto shore greeting the other with a kiss. “Are you ready? Let’s get your whole tail out of the water.” Assisting the purple haired beauty she helped her out of the water laying out her tail. Grabbing her towel she quickly went to work beginning to dry off the tail.

“This is so exciting, Panachi. I want to know everything about your world. I want to walk and eat the foods that humans eat and try on cute clothes.”

“That can be arranged, Kotori has that last detail taken care of.” Gesturing to the bag of neatly folded clothes, it was the latest in fashion and just Nozomi’s size as the mermaid grinned from ear to ear. “But we’ll have to go to town to get you some shoes because she wasn’t sure what your shoe size would be.”

Eventually once the tail was completely dry, legs unraveled from the purple as Nozomi gasped wiggling her toes. “Oh my goodness..this is..amazing!” Drying off the rest of her, Hanayo opened up the bag of clothes, “W-Wow she included panties in here too…”

“Panties?” The purple head tilted her head as the brunette blushed. “It’s the same as the top you wear over your breasts all the time except it’s for your..um..lower regions.”

“Oh my..well that makes sense. I bet Panachi has an extra cute pair on..” Nozomi teased with a wink as the younger girl squeaked. Handing her the clothes, she eagerly put them on noting the style that seemed to match her altogether aesthetic. A cut off white top with a semi mid length skirt as she smiled touching the fabric.

“Alright, up you go.” Hanayo reached out taking hold of her hand and helped her girlfriend to her feet as she staggered falling into the brunette who thankfully caught her. “Let’s take it slow. Step out with your right foot.” Holding Nozomi’s hand she let the other use her for support as she did as instructed. “Okay now do the same with your left foot.” Shakily she stepped out with her left foot nearly falling again as she huffed.

“Don’t worry about it, just take it one step at a time.”

It was like trying to teach a baby animal how to walk for the first time so naturally Hanayo was good at being a source of comfort and guidance.

“Nozomi-chan.”

“Hm?”

“I’m really glad I met you this summer..”

“Me too. You said that after this summer you’d be going to college right?”

“That’s right.”

“So I won’t be seeing you as much anymore, huh?”

“Why would you think th—“ She paused mid-sentence remembering their exact situation. Nozomi was a mermaid so she mainly lived in the ocean. On top of that it would be a lot of money to commute back and forth just to see her and the mermaid didn’t have any means of electronic communication to keep in touch either.

“We’ll make it work.”

“But..what if you forget about me?” Hanging her head down a bit, Hanayo frowned tipping her chin up to meet her eyes. “I would never forget about you. Not even if I lost my memory.” Smiling gently at her girlfriend she kissed her and brushed her nose against the others. “Now let’s get back to learning how to walk, I want to take you out to lunch to my favorite place to eat here.”

Nozomi nodded with determination as she continued to take one step at a time. Eventually she was able to get the hang of it but still held onto Hanayo, “Okay I’m going to let go now, ready?”

“W-Wait Panachi..!” Gently the brunette let go of her girlfriend as Nozomi trembled a bit but managed to stand up straight as she slowly walked by herself, “Ah I got it I got it!”

“Good job, I’m proud of you!”

Walking up to her girlfriend, Hanayo paused for a moment looking up at the older girl. Pursing her lips slightly, this was the first time she ever had to look up at Nozomi. “You’re..taller than me.”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“No no..I just..since you were a mermaid you’ve always been laying down but now..I..I um..” Blushing gently, Hanayo fidgeted around and yelped as Nozomi pulled her in for a tight hug. “You’re at perfect hugging height my adorable little Panachiiii..”

“L-Let’s go eat then, shall we? Oh but we should probably get your shoes first.”

She said noting the girl’s bare feet as Nozomi wiggled her toes and smiled, “Anything is fine.” Walking them over to town. It was a small but there were many places to shop and eat at since many came to visit from the city during the summer time or to get away from the cold weather during winter. Coming to a small shoe shop, Hanayo looked through the selection then down at Nozomi’s feet, “Maybe we should measure them first. Have a seat.”

Abiding by her word, Nozomi situated herself in one of the seats looking around curiously as Hanayo brought over the tool to measure her shoe size. Sliding the metal tab down to the top of her toe, she nodded, “Alright perfect!”

Gesturing for her girlfriend to follow her they went over to the sandals section. As Hanayo browsed through the cute designs, Nozomi’s eyes wandered down. Her butt looked especially good in those shorts today. Every time they met, the brunette would always be sitting down but seeing her now from behind standing up was especially…pleasing.

“This pair looks pretty cute, why do—eep!” Squeaking out she covered her mouth quickly and looked back at Nozomi who had given her butt a small slap. The purple head was looking away minding her own business as if she hadn’t just done that. “Nozomi-chan don’t you act innocent, I know that was you.”

“Hehe I’m sorry Panachi, it just looked so irresistible. I couldn’t help myself.”

Exhaling gently, she picked out the sandals in her girlfriend’s size. “Let’s go pay for these, behave yourself please.”

Checking out at the counter, Hanayo pulled out her wallet handing the clerk the cash. “Ah wait I think I have the exact change.” Pulling out her small change purse it was in the shape of a cute narwhal as Nozomi gasped softly. That was so adorable! Once everything was paid for, she shoved the receipt into the bag thanking the clerk as they headed out the store.

Having Nozomi take a seat on the bench outside, Hanayo knelt down taking the sandals out of the box as she ripped the tag off. Getting them fastened on, she noted how they fit perfectly as she smiled, “There you go.”

“Ooh Panachi I love them! Thank you.” Leaning down she gave her forehead a big smooch as the brunette blushed, “Today’s your day. I want to take you to do all things you’re curious about if you’d like.”

Green pupils perked at the sentence. It was simple and an honest answer yet Nozomi was so touched by the mere thought of it. Hanayo really did a lot for her, everything to be quite honest. “You really are sweet, you know that right?” Planting a kiss on her cheek the brunette let out a meek noise at the contact. “I-I guess I’ll have to get used to public displays of affection like that.”

Rising to her feet, they made their way over to the small restaurant that Hanayo had been looking forward to all day. Taking seats at the counter they were given menus as Nozomi looked quizzically at each of the items, “I..I don’t know what any of this is besides the fish. Also what’s rice? I see it all over this menu an--!”

“I’m about to show you a whole new world, Nozomi-chan. Rice is **everything** to me.”

 


	11. Walk Among the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More twists and turns unfolds but nonetheless Nozomi and Hanayo make the most out of it to enjoy each other's company.

“P-Panachi?”

No answer.

“Panachi…?!”

Small whimpering noises came from the brunette as Nozomi cautiously touched her back, “Hey Panachi---ah!” The purple head yelped when Hanayo looked up with stars in her eyes. “Th-They have it…”

“Have what?”

Showing her the menu she pointed the special of the day; katsudon with golden rice. While the meal looked overall delicious, Nozomi was sure that she was missing all the excitement about it. “What makes the golden rice special?”

“It’s only the best rice I’ve ever had made with the finest ingredients and perfectly seasons the rice! And with KATSUDON? We have to get it!!”

Rubbing her back gently, Nozomi smiled sheepishly and nodded, “Okay Panachi. Just don’t have a heart attack, please.”

Hanayo ordered the specials for each of them as well as the drinks. Humans drank other things besides water? Squinting her eyes at the small drinks menu, there were ingredients she never even heard of until now. What was a melon?

“Do you humans eat a lot of…land animals?”

Turning her head, she nodded at her girlfriend, “Yes. A lot of them are farm raised so we know where our food is coming from at least. Um..a farm is essentially places that specialize in growing produce like vegetables or even fruit.”

Giving the other a blank stare, it was clear that she was lost, “Vegetables? Fruit?”

“Ah..do you know the seaweed that’s at the bottom of the ocean? That’s what vegetables are but there’s different varieties of it on land. As for fruit it’s also a form of produce that grows here on land. Depending on the type it can grow from a tree or on the ground. Fruit is usually on the sweeter or tangy side in terms of taste and it has natural vitamins and sugar.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Nozomi raised her eyebrows, “So um..what’s a vitamin or a suga--!” Feeling the brunette place a finger on her lips to silence her onslaught of questions, she blushed, “Hoooww about you experience everything you’re curious about? You learn more that way.”

“Okay, Panachi..” Smiling gently she leaned over giving her kiss on the nose as Hanayo blushed herself.

Looking up, their food arrived as each plate was placed down in front of them. Thanking the waitress for the meal, Hanayo broke apart her chopsticks. Slightly confused, Nozomi copied what her girlfriend was doing and dug into her food curiously. Getting a taste of the katsudon and rice together, Nozomi gasped at the combined flavors that melded so perfectly, “This..this is delicious. I’ve never had anything like it.”

“See I told you it’s **_amazing_**.”

Both girls eagerly delved into their food until it was gone in no time. Glancing at the check when it was given to them, Nozomi tilted her head at the values. “Those are numbers right? You humans pay for services and goods, don’t you?”

“That’s right.” Glancing at the number, she pulled out her wallet as Nozomi saw numerous bills in the leather confinement, “Is that what you pay with?”

Counting out the bills, Hanayo nodded placing it down on the check with tip added of course. “Mhm. It’s called yen. It can come in bills or coins.” Thanking the waitress, they rose from their bar stools as Hanayo led her girlfriend out.

“Is there anything else you’d like to do?” Hanayo inquired beginning to walk alongside Nozomi reaching out to hold her hand. The purple head smiled warmly looking up to meet soft violet eyes, “Being with you here in land is all I’ve ever wanted, Panachi…”

“How about we go to the pier? There’s lots of things to do like rides, games and more.”

“I don’t know what any of those things are but they sound fun! Let’s go.”

“It’s like a form of human entertainment.”

The two girls hurried off to the pier as Nozomi gazed in awe at all the different colorful rides, games and food. Hanayo took her on a rollercoaster for the first time as the mermaid clung onto the brunette. Humans weren’t meant to go this high in heights, were they?! After that moment of terror and adrenaline, they walked around to look at the games as Nozomi stopped seeing a large, cute deer plush as a prize at one of the stands.

“Panachi I want to win that for you, it’s adorable just like you.”

“N-Nozomi-chan..you don’t have to.”

“But I want to. How do I play?”

“Let’s see…looks like you have to knock down three cans but..” Glancing at the other people trying their hand at the game, it seemed to be rigged no matter how hard they threw the ball the cans wouldn’t tip. “..it may be a bit difficult.”

“I’m willing to try just for you!”

“Ahh okay if you insist..”

Going up to the stand, Hanayo paid for a game for Nozomi as the games clerk brought out a small bucket of balls, “Here you go, lil lady!”

“Don’t call me little.” She snapped as Hanayo gasped softly, “Nozomi-chan!” Gripping softly at the end of her shirt, she pouted at the other as Nozomi sighed, “I’m sorry, Panachi.”

Looking forward again she picked up a ball throwing it at the cans. Clearly seeing it hit them, they didn’t budge as she frowned. One after another she did the same thing over and over but still nothing. Nozomi was down to one last ball, “Maybe I’ve gotta throw it as hard as I can.” Flexing her arm, Hanayo blushed covering her mouth and muttering an _oh my_ as her girlfriend picked up the last ball.

“This is for you, Panachi!” With all her might and power she let out a war cry throwing the ball as hard as she could at the cans. The top spin was so overwhelming it broke through the apparent glue on the cans and collided with the back of the stand. When the cans tumbled down, Nozomi smiled triumphantly and looked at the clerk, “The big deer, please!”

Still shaken by the sheer power of the throw, the clerk nodded quickly and shakily handed off the prize to the purple head. “Here you go my sweet riceball.” Nozomi hummed handing her the deer as Hanayo giggled gently giving her a kiss, “My hero..”

Looking over it was close to sunset as an idea popped into her head, “How about we walk along the shore while the sun sets? I don’t need to be home too soon, maaaybe you could come spend the night.” The brunette suggested as Nozomi smiled, “I’d love that.”

Walking off together they set foot on the shore strolling through the sand. Hearing a small commotion going on up ahead, Hanayo furrowed her brow seeing a small group of teenage boys poking at something. “Is it dead?”

“No it made a sound, listen!”

A small wail of what the brunette made out to be a baby seal graced her ears as her eyes widened. “Nozomi-chan, hold Shika for me.” Handing the deer over for Nozomi to hold, the purple head panicked slightly, “P-Panachi..”

Before she could make another word, Hanayo marched her way over to see that the group of boys were indeed with a poor injured baby seal. The small animal whimpered again as the male laughed but the brunette intervened.

“Leave the poor thing alone!” She demanded shoving her way through to shelter the animal who looked up at her curiously.

“We were just messing around, it was probably going to die anyway.”

“Yeah who cares what happens to it.”

“It’s just a du—hey!”

Hanayo slapped away the sticks they used harshly as they broke and she narrowed her eyes, “Every animal deserves a chance to live, this seal didn’t do anything to you!”

Not hearing the footsteps that approached behind Hanayo, Nozomi saw Umi, Maki and Eli standing behind her girlfriend in case they needed to intervene.

“What are you some kind of tree hugger? We oughta…” The boys gulped seeing the Soldier Game trio behind the brunette. Eli cracked her knuckles while Maki cracked her neck to the side giving them a glared that could cut the air like a knife. Umi held her head up high tilting it to the side slightly as if ready to kill in one fell swoop. The blonde mouthed, _Are we going to have a problem?_ As the three stared the boys down.

“W-Whatever, let’s get out of here I’m bored anyway!” Running off, they fled the scene as the three girls grinned. Nozomi sighed with relief as she hurried over to her girlfriend kneeling down.

“Looks like this baby seal is a boy. He hurt his fin here, poor thing.” Coaxing the animal gently, Hanayo opened up her bag reaching in to get a little kit to treat the fin. “Nothing that we can’t fix up, right?”

The baby seal made an _arp!_ sound agreeing with the girl as she went to work on the fin. “Ah Eli, Umi, Maki…when did you get here?”

Eli: “We just happened to be in the area.”

Umi: “The commotion was so rowdy, we wanted to make sure everyone was okay.”

Maki: “Boys are stupid. Why would they ever do that to a baby animal?”

“Thank you for coming to make sure everything was alright. I’m using some waterproof bandage wrap that should double as healing the wound. But I’m cleaning it first to prevent any infection.”

Hanayo was very well practiced in treating different animals whether it was local or at an internship it didn’t matter so long as she could help. This was what she wanted to do as her dream job after all.

“There we go! Did you wander far from your pod, little fella?” The baby seal looked at his tail making sounds of delight. At the question he pointed his nose just off the coast at the pod of seals splashing about.

“Ah so they’re not too far, stay close to them okay?” Watching the animal nod then scoot back toward the water he dove in swimming back toward the pod.

“That’s enough excitement for today, did you want to head back to the house with me, Nozomi-chan?”

Nodding eagerly, Eli piped up, “Oh just a second. Kotori actually gave us this to give to you two.” Being handed a bag, Hanayo looked inside, “They’re….pajamas for..Nozomi-chan? H-How did she even know…?”

“She’s that good. Just roll with it.”

Nozomi interjected accordingly, “Kotori-chan truly has a special talent for knowing just what to do, supernatural ain’t it?”

“Terrifying.” Hanayo agreed looking over at her girlfriend.


	12. Love Me Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH boy oh boy here we are, Nozopana's first night together. Warning there is smut ahead! Also Nozomi meets Hanayo's mother for the first time.

“So you sleep in something called a bed? What is that?”

“It’s just a soft place to sleep. Don’t you have something like that in your cavern?”

Nozomi shook her head, “No not at all. Just bedrock.”

The two arrived at the house and this was the moment that Hanayo had been dreading since she first met Nozomi; introducing her to her mother.

“I’m home!” Hanayo called out as she slipped off her shoes leaving them at the doorway. Nozomi followed her lead then trailed after her girlfriend as she walked into the kitchen, “Oh h-hello..” The purple head wasn’t taken aback by the fact that it was her mother but more so at how young and beautiful she still looked.

Long dark brown hair tied back in a side ponytail with a green ribbon, Nozomi was in awe at how pretty she was.

“M-Mom this is Nozomi. My..girlfriend.”

Shaken by immediately dropping the bomb, the older girl froze up smiling nervously at the adult before them. The woman tilted her head slightly putting her hands on her hips, “Nozomi…” Coming toward the purple head, the protective mother loomed over the young adult like a hawk. “K-Koizumi…san…” Nozomi squeaked shutting her eyes bracing herself for whatever was about to happen. Opening her eyes when she felt her hands being grabbed, she looked up.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! Hanayo’s been telling me alllll about you and it seems like she’s learning a lot from you about the ocean. She absolutely adores that kind of thing.”

“O-Oh it’s nice to meet you as well…”

Jumping slightly when she leaned in close to her ear to whisper, Nozomi felt her whole body freeze up, “But if you break her heart, mark my words I will come for you.” Pulling back she smiled again as Nozomi swallowed hard, “Glad we had this talk!”

“I-I would…never dream of it. Eheh..”

“Ah mom, um…is it okay if Nozomi spends the night? It’s pretty late and I wouldn’t want to send her home in the dark.”

“Well of course. There’s extra futons in your closet upstairs.”

“Th-Thank you, mom! We’ll being going to bed then.”

Taking a hold of Nozomi’s hand she led them upstairs to her room as she shut the door behind them and sighed, “Your mother is…a bit intimidating.”

“She’s just protective, I am her only daughter.”

“I’ll get the futon ready while you get changed into the pajamas Kotori-chan gave you.” Getting out the futon from the closet, she laid it out onto the floor grabbing a couple of pillows placing them gently as she puffed them up. Hanayo too changed into her night clothes, nothing special really just a night shirt with her fleece pajama pants.

“Panachi is this supposed to be so silky?”

“Well some paja—ahh…!” The brunette squeaked seeing the simple nightgown that stopped at her mid-thigh. Seeing the laced lining on the bottom of the skirt as v cut accentuated her breasts, Hanayo swallowed hard, “It..looks fine to me.”

“Is there something wrong?”

N-No I um..” Hanayo fidgeted blushing nervously as she looked down, “Well I mean..we’re alone..in my room…and you’re spending the night..you know..”

“I..I have no idea what you’re talking about, Panachi.”

“You mean you don’t…? Oh that’s right.” Sitting down on the futon with Nozomi, she inched toward her and cupped the side of her face gently caressing her thumb along her cheek as the older girl hummed softly, “Mmm that feels nice.”

“Remember our first date as a couple? We went stargazing and you um..touched me and kissed me like that?”

“Hmm..yeah what about it?”

“That’s what couples do…sometimes things beyond that if the mood is right.”

“Things beyond that…? What more could it..?” Baffled by the entirely new concept her eyes widened slightly, “You mean..making each other feel good?”

“Y-Yes exactly. Do you want me to show you how you made me feel? It’s different with legs.”

“Sure I...should I do anything?” Shaking her head, she leaned closer to her brushing her lips against the others, “Just relax.” A jolt of excitement went up Nozomi’s spine as she nodded letting her girlfriend take the lead. “Okay, Panachi..we should try to keep it down then because..well your mother..”

“Shhh..” Fluttering her eyelashes slowly, she smiled against her lips, “You may be the one who needs to be worried about keeping it down.” Closing the space between them she kissed her with vigor gripping the back of her nightgown. Sliding her hand down her back she smoothed it over her butt then squeezed it earning a soft gasp from her girlfriend’s lips, “Ah! P-Panachi…” It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Was the room getting warmer or was it just her?

Continuing to kiss the other, Nozomi gladly complied opening her mouth slightly to allow Hanayo entrance. Her tongue swirled, pushed and pulled against her own as the purple head moaned softly. Feeling Hanayo’s hand move to the bottom of her nightgown she felt it being pushed up as the hand smoothed up her torso. Everywhere she touched her felt like electricity as she shuddered gently against her girlfriend.

“How do you feel, Nozomi-chan?” She whispered in between kisses.

“It…feels like my whole body is on fire. And there’s this..growing need in between my legs….is that normal?”

“Yes. That’s how I felt when you kissed me back at the beach.”

“How do I satisfy i--!” Feeling her lips being captured for another searing kiss, Hanayo pulled back to gaze at her. The feral look in her half lidded eyes told her everything. A subtle lick of the lips made Nozomi feel a burning sensation in her chest as she blushed.

“Leave that to me.”

Giving merely a small nod, she closed her eyes feeling the other’s hot breath against her neck before her lips began its merciless attack on her skin. Nozomi’s hands clutched at the back of her shirt feeling Hanayo kiss feverishly along her neck hitting spot that caused her to moan out but cover her mouth quickly.

Smiling against her skin, she hummed softly and opened her mouth gently nipping and kissing at the spot making the purple head writhe as her toes curled. It felt like her mind was going blank but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the brunette above her.

Her back made contact with the futon as Hanayo laid her down, “I’ll turn out the light.” Doing so she switched the light off in the room as moonlight poured in through the window illuminating the girl’s face as she hovered over her once more, “Nozomi-chan…if you’re feeling uncomfortable or unsure just tell me..okay?”

“Of course, Panachi..” A reassuring kiss was given to the younger girl’s lips as she smiled gently. Pushing up her nightgown she reached behind unclipping the bra as Nozomi’s breasts fell free. Cupping one gently, Nozomi  let out a quiet moan as Hanayo’s thumb brushed over her nipple then circled the sensitive nub. Arching into the touch, she bit down on her lower lip but gasped out as her girlfriend lowered her face to swirl her tongue around it. “A-Ahh…!”

“Shh keep it down, Nozomi-chan. It’s about to feel even better.”

Sliding her hand down her stomach, she pulled down the panties and off her legs. Fingers teased at the outside of her entrance as Nozomi whimpered softly, “P-Panachi…I..I need you. Please.” Hanayo nodded moving up to kiss her as she whispered, “I know. Let me take care of you.” Emerald eyes widened as she felt one finger insert into her slowly. The feeling was foreign, but good. Breathing gently, Nozomi arched her hips slightly when it began to move.

“Haa..I-I..”

“Does it feel good?”

“Y-Yes…it..mmh..”

“I want to hear more of you, Nozomi-chan.”

Thrusting her finger faster, Hanayo slowly added a second one as the purple head moaned bucking her hips against her hand now. Their breaths mingled together as they began to kiss again while the fingers moved deeper begging to draw more sounds out of the older girl. Everywhere felt sensitive as Hanayo used her free hand to grab at her breast again kneading at the mound, “Panachi please..d-don’t stop..!”

At that signal, Hanayo pulled her fingers all the way out only to slam them back in as her cries were silenced with a kiss. Nozomi writhed and bucked yearning for release feeling something build up in her core. When her girlfriend’s fingers hit a bundle of nerves, Nozomi clawed at her back, “P-Panachi…!” Her body convulsed as her legs shook coming hard onto her fingers. Coming down from her high, she fluttered eyes open slowly seeing that it had mostly cleaned up and the older girl was tucked in.

“H-Huh? What was..?”

“I think that’s what people call an..um..orgasm.” Hanayo piped in giving her a kiss on the cheek as she laid by on the futon with Nozomi. A small yawn came from the brunette as she wrapped an arm around her bringing her girlfriend close, “When you feel really good when we do stuff like that it’s the peak of it all.”

“Wow. I..it felt like my mind went blank. Thank you for showing me, perhaps I’ll return the favor when I’m..well-practiced.” Nozomi noted winking at the other as Hanayo blushed burying her face into the other’s chest.

“Nozomi-chan…?”

“Hm?”

“I..I um..I love you.”

“Panachi..I love you too.”

“No but I..I really love you. I know we met just this summer, but I don’t want this to end when the season does.”

“It won’t.”

Taking a hold of her hands, Hanayo kissed her softly and rested her forehead against hers. “I cherish what we have. It’s so special and dear to me. You’re so creative and fun to be around. And I’m just..”

“You’re warm and loving to everything around you. You could calm the most dangerous of animals because every living thing turns into instant putty under your hand. It’s as if you’re a force of mother nature.”

Hanayo smiled at the other and nodded, “Thank you. I’m glad we are us.”

 


	13. Goodbye For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As summer closes, it comes time for Hanayo to leave the beach and all its denizens. College is a new turf but luckily she doesn't have to face it alone.

Naturally as the summer began to come to a close, Hanayo tried to spend as much time with Nozomi before she had to leave back for Tokyo again. Sitting at the shore together, the purple head had her legs out again as the brunette sat behind her braiding her long hair. “In a couple days…I’m going to be returning to Tokyo to attend college.”

“Ah yes..I remember.”

“Will you miss me?”

“Of course I will, Panachi. It won’t be the same without you around.”

Smiling a bit sadly, she leaned over her shoulder kissing her older girlfriend’s cheek, “I’ll definitely try to visit but..I can’t make any promises.”

“It won’t be goodbye forever….right?” Glancing back at Hanayo she was caught off guard by the other cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly. “I love you, remember? No matter how far apart we are, I always will.”

Feeling her heart soar at the words she nodded slowly pressing foreheads with the other, “My cute and sweet Panachi..”

“Nozomi-chaaaan..”

“You’re so cute when you get embarrassed.”

“You’re no fair. Alright you’re all done!”

The older girl looked down at her purple hair seeing the long side braid decorated in different shells and things as she smiled, “Beautifully done.”

“I really wish I could take something with me to remind me of you while I’m gone..oh wait!”

Pulling out her phone she turned on the camera then positioned in in a selfie angle, “Come closer.” Nozomi looked at the device quizzically scooting closer to her girlfriend as Hanayo wrapped an arm around her waist. Looking up at the camera, Hanayo instructed the other to smile. Snapping a photo, she pulled it up on her phone, “This is a cute one.” Making it her home screen, another smile tugged at her lips.

“So what..what is this?” Nozomi asked pointing to the phone as Hanayo tilted her head at the other, “Ah it’s a cellphone. If someone’s on the other side of town for example I could call or send them a message if they have one as well. You can also take pictures and play games on here.”

“The first part sounds practical..but the second part sounds…a little unnecessary?”

“Believe me, a lot of people can get distracted on these things nowadays.”

“I’d rather be distracted by you.” Nozomi teased trailing kisses along her cheek as Hanayo giggled gently. A few days passed and the time came for Hanayo to leave back for Tokyo. All the girls came to see her off; Eli, Maki, Umi, Nico and of course, Nozomi.

Eli: I might see you around in the city, I got a job there you know. Working on getting my own place.

Maki: Yeah just concentrate on keeping that job, your looks can’t pay for everything you know.

Umi: Make sure you take good care of yourself and eat properly. Oh! And make sure to get plenty of sleep at night, fully rested students perform the best.”

Nico: Yeah yeah, don’t be a stranger then. You hear?”

Hanayo smiled nodding at her friends then looked to Nozomi as she came forward hugging her tightly, “I’m going to miss you..”

“I’ll miss you too. But like you said this isn’t a goodbye forever.” Lips met her own as the brunette kissed back gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Panachi.”

Parting ways, she waved to them all as the car drove off. Inhaling gently, Hanayo looked down at her home screen of her and Nozomi. Smiling softly, she laid her head back closing her eyes for a small nap on the way home. That next day Hanayo was busy packing her things up to get moved into her new dorm. With the help of her mother they got things loaded into the moving van and were able to finish up before noon. “Alright mom I think I have everything, I’m ready to go.”

Driving to the university, her eyes sparkled at the large buildings and the architecture of the campus with a fountain in the center and gardens all around decorated with flowers. “Wowww..MOM WATCH OUT!” The brunette yelped seeing someone stumble in the street in front of them as her mother slammed on the brakes.

Getting out of the car, Hanayo rushed to the person’s side, “A-Are you okay? Wait Rin-chan?!”

“Kayochin!!” The orange haired girl hugged the brunette tightly as she pat her back gently, “Hold on, why are you here? And what’re you doing playing around in the middle of the street?!”

“Weeeeellll…I actually got enrolled here on a sports scholarship! I wanted to surprise you by just showing up at the end of the summer, nya. Honoka’s here too actually, she’s my roommate in the Sakura Dorm building over there! And ah I got so excited I ended up tripping into the street..eheh..”

Shaking her head gently, she was happy to find that her friends would be going to the same school as her. Helping Rin get out of the street, she spoke, “I’m in the Lily Dorm building next door. I’ll see you around Rin-chan.”

Waving to her, Hanayo returned to the car as her mother drove her up to the dorm building. “Looks like I’m on the..third floor.” Beginning to move her stuff up with a cart, Hanayo received the key to her new dorm. Opening the door once they got up to the floor she started to get everything situated once they got to her dorm. It was about the size of a small apartment and she even had her own room. “Alright that’s everything, thanks mom. I’m going to miss you!” Hugging her mother tightly, the brunette buried her face into her shoulder. “Make sure to call regularly, sweetie. I love you.”

“I love you too..” Once her mother left the dorm, Hanayo breathed out shakily and looked out the window seeing other new students get situated. There was one other room in her dorm and it looked like she had already been there. “Maybe I’ll go get something to eat. I hope they have rice..” Grabbing her keys and ID she stashed it away in her small side bag with cute charms hanging off.

“Okay Hanayo..you can totally make more friends just--!” When she went to open the door Hanayo was surprised to find it open toward her and hit her in the face, “Ah!”

“Oh my goodness I’m so so so sorry! Are you alright? Do you need ice? Wait, Hanayo-chan?” Hearing the familiar voice, the brunette looked up to see Kotori. Her eyes widened as she rubbed her nose gently, “K-Kotori-chan?! Since when did you…?”

“I’ve been going here for a while. I’m on my second to last year actually. There’s a sister art school that I’m going to that’s associated with this university.” Helping Hanayo up, she gave a smile, “And I guess you’re my new roommate. Did you get all settled in?”

“Yes, my mother helped me. I was actually getting ready to go down and get some food, did you eat yet?”

“Oh no no. You’re not eating down in that cafeteria. Not your first year at least.”

“W-Why not?”

“There’s so many foods down there that’s high in calories and sodium AND it’s overpriced. I just got back from the store to stock up the fridge, I’m going to cook you lunch right here in the little kitchen we have.”

“But Kotori-chan I..”

“Nope. No buts.”

Closing the door, Hanayo exhaled softly taking a seat out on the couch, “Do you need any help at least?”

“I’ll let you know in a second here, sit tight.”

So many things were happening at once. Rin and Honoka were attending the same school as her and Kotori was her roommate. Hanayo was glad that she wouldn’t be completely alone but then that brought on the anxiety of classes. Inhaling gently, she laid her head back, “Talking to animals is a lot easier than interacting with other people. It’s gonna be a rough year.”


	14. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo runs into a little trouble at her new university, thankfully her friends are here to help. Holiday times are around and a special guest arrives in Tokyo.

“P-Please I said no already..!”

“You don’t need to be shy. After all I’m sure a lot of people are after a cutie like you.”

Her back pressed against the wall as Hanayo squeaked watching the other girl close in on her. How did Hanayo even get into this situation?! On her first day of class, Hanayo took a seat in the row second to the front. Nervous that she possibly wouldn’t be able to make any new friends, she jumped slightly when someone took a seat next to her.

“Hi there. Are you new?”

“I-I…um yes this is my first year here.”

“Oh yeah? What’re you going for?”

“Veterinary Medicine. I’m hoping to help animals and maybe open up my own animal shelter.”

“How very…fitting.”

Hanayo swallowed hard looking at the girl who had sat down next to her and began to have a conversation with her. She had long beautiful black hair and striking blue eyes staring at her intensely with the smallest smile.

“Um..thank you?”

“I’m Amane. What’s your name?”

“H-Hanayo.”

“Well Hanayo-chan..we should definitely see each other more this year..outside of class.”

The brunette looked puzzled but looked forward when class began. A few months passed as seasons began to change as well as the color of the leaves. Amane frequented with the brunette more often and the two even went out for coffee or lunch a couple of times. Hanayo was happy that she was able to make at least one friend. Coming back from a small coffee shop with the other, she entered the dorm closing the door behind her gently. “Hanayo-chan!”

“AH! Kotori-chan I’m holding coffee!”

“Have you been talking and hanging out with someone named Amane…Amane Kitamura?”

“Ah Amane senpai? I have, do you know her?”

“OF COURSE I KNOW THAT SNIVELING LITTLE WITCH!!”

“H-Huh?!”

“I’m sorry, let me explain.”

Sitting down with her roommate, Hanayo sipped thoughtfully at her coffee as Kotori stood up quickly, “Hold on, I need my Tension Tamer.” Walking to the kitchen, she made herself a cup of the tea with the Celestial Seasonings brand Tension Tamer tea. Exhaling softly she sat down again with her mug shaped like a cute, plump bird sipping at it rather angrily, “I just burnt my mouth so fucking bad. Moving on..that Amane is bad news. When did she start talking to you?”

“On my first day of classes. She seemed pretty nice.”

“Yeah well a lot of things seem pretty nice and then they take your virginity!”

“W-What?!”

“That girl has a record. She’s infamous for talking to first year girls and sleeping with a BUNCH of them. It’s disgusting.”

“How do you know she does that sort of thing?”

“A friend of mine here had started dating her when it was our first year at the university. I didn’t know jack shit about this girl so I figured hey she’s attractive and she seems nice, maybe they’ll good for her. BAM! I WAS DEAD WRONG! Once they had their long awaited night together, Amane dropped her just like that. I don’t trust her, not one bit.”

Sipping at her tea again, Hanayo drank more of her coffee, “You don’t think she has those sort of intentions with me, does she? I-I’m already dating Nozomi I would never want to betray her!”

“I know that. You’re a pure and gentle girl but..that Amane girl..she’s bad news, Hanayo-chan.”

Nodding slowly, she inhaled gently looking down at the coffee Amane had coincidentally bought her. November was upon them and as it neared Fall break, Hanayo was making her way back to her dorm but yelped as Amane surprised her, “Hey are you doing anything right now? Let’s go to this one place down the street an—“ Blinking when Hanayo pulled her to a more secluded spot, she fidgeted gently.

“A-Amane senpai I really appreciate our time together, but I’m already dating someone and she’s very special to me.”

“Huh? Oh no, you’ve got the wrong idea. I just wanted to be friends, honest.”

“Oh really? Thank goodness, I just wanted to be friends too.”

“Yeah..friends with benefits.”

Yelping out as she was backed into the wall, Amane put a hand up on the wall next to her face getting closer. “Listen I could make you feel amazing, you know?” Feeling another hand rest on her hip, Hanayo squeaked shaking her head.

“N-No, Nozomi-chan is the only one for me! Please I don’t want to…”

Blocking her face, her hand smothered against her cheek trying to push the other away as Amane struggled against the other. Furrowing her eyebrows, Hanayo heard a distant noise. What was that? It sounded like a nya?

“GET HER RIN-CHAN!”

“nYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Amane looked up seeing the orange haired girl had been thrown at her by Honoka as Rin tackled down the older girl. Kotori followed behind the two coming over looking down at the black haired girl being pinned to the ground by Hanayo’s childhood friend. “W-What?! Hey get off me!”

“On one condition..you leave Hanayo-chan alone. She just wanted to be friends but you had other intentions, I don’t want you coming up to her with **_any_** of that anymore.”

“F-Fine! Tell her to get off me!!”

“Alright that’s enough, Rin-chan.” The younger girl rolled off as Amane quickly ran off back to her dorm building.

“Kayochin, are you okay? Did she hurt you?”

Shaking her head slowly she gave a small sigh, “No she didn’t I’m fine. But I guess I should be a more careful about who I make friends with?”

“Yeah! It’s a good thing Kotori-chan told us all about her. Don’t worry, we can all go make new friends together!”

“That sounds nice, Rin-chan.” Eventually December came which brought on the snow to fit the festive season. Many shops, malls and streets were decorated for the season as Hanayo’s boots crunched through the snow. She had just finished final exams and did some much due late holiday shopping for all her friends and family. Looking up she saw a glimpse of purple hair gasping softly, “Nozomi-chan…?” Shaking her head it was just another girl who seemed to look like her as she sighed softly.

In truth, Hanayo hadn’t been able to see her since she had left at the end of summer. And to see a couple here and there made her feel rather lonely without the purple haired beauty constantly doting on her. “I miss her…” The brunette was helping Kotori prepare for a holiday party that she would be hosting at Eli’s new apartment in Tokyo. It made it easier to commute to her new job and of course she would visit Umi and Maki from time to time.

The next day they were getting the apartment set up with decorations before the guests arrived. Giving a small sigh she placed up snowflakes on the windows.

“Ah Hanayo-chan! I forgot to go out and get these exclusive baked goods at this one bakery in the city, can you come help with them?”

“Sure let me get my boots on.”

Getting them on, the two head out the door, “We’ll be back, Eli-chan!” Kotori took hold of the other’s hand quickly getting them into the city, “Kotori-chan why are you in such a rush?”

“Sorry I just remembered the bakery’s going to be closing soon. We have to hurry!”

Running them through the snow as they passed under the holiday lights they arrived at the city center where the huge Christmas tree was, “Where’s the bakery? Kotori-chan what’s the meaning of…”

Looking forward she saw an older girl in front of her with long purple hair cascading down her back. “It can’t be…”

Turning around, green eyes met her own violet pupils as Hanayo covered mouth slowly. “N-Nozomi-chan…?”

“Surprise, Panachi.” Running into her arms, Hanayo hugged her older girlfriend tightly burying her face into her chest. “Nozomi-chan..Nozomi-chan!”

“Hey now I’m really here, it’s not a dream.”

Kotori smiled walking over to kiss the top of Nico’s head, “Good job getting her here. Now let’s all go to this holiday party I’ve been working so hard on. I made the decorations myself, you know? Eli-chan even helped me cook.”

“Oh god is the kitchen still in one piece?”

“Yess Nico-chan. She’s more competent now that she’s living on her own.”

The four girls went back to the apartment coming through the door as Nozomi gazed at all the decorations, “Wow you’ve really outdone yourself, Kotori-chan.” Maki and Umi had already arrived as the blue haired girl assisted with setting up the food and drinks on the table. “Maki-chan can you help us get the paper plates and napkins out or do something??”

“I am helping.”

“With what?” Eli retorted looking at her red haired girlfriend as she huffed crossing her arms, “By sitting here and looking pretty! It’s motivation for you both.”

Umi rolled her eyes shaking her head slowly, “Just leave her be, Eli-chan.”

The blonde welcomed the guests greeting Nozomi and Nico as they took their shoes off at the door. “Please help yourself to the food, we’re just about done and then we’ll be opening out presents to each other.”

Everyone began to gather food onto their plates and sat down with each other beginning to eat and simply catch up on everything that’s been going on in their lives. Hearing a knock on the door, Eli opened it to see Honoka and Rin, “We come bearing wine and gifts!”

“And bread too, nya!”

Setting the things onto the table, Rin took a double take seeing Hanayo cuddled up to Nozomi as she gasped, “Honoka-chan look! That must be Kayochin’s girlfriend she’s been telling us about!” The two swarmed the couple as Nozomi looked back and forth at them, “U-Um..hello?”

“I’m Rin Hoshizora, Kayochin’s childhood friend!”

“And IIIIIIIIIIIII’m Honoka Kousaka!!”

“Oh it’s nice to meet you, I’m Nozomi.”

“Do you treat Kayochin well?”

“Do you make her happy? Do you eat rice with her?”

“Would you die for her?”

“Honoka-chan!  Rin-chan! That’s enough.” Umi reprimanded as the two groaned softly going off to get food. Once everyone was done it came time for opening presents. Gathering around on the carpeted floor around the tree, Hanayo distributed each other gifts to everyone. Grabbing a box, she handed it to Nozomi, “This is for you. I was going to come down to surprise you but you found your way to me instead.”

“Oh? I wonder what it is.” Nozomi began to unwrap the gift uncovering a small box. Opening the package she saw what looked to be an astrology kit. Charts used to measure the stars complete with all existing constellations in detail. An instrument used to measure the stars in the sky and even a small telescope. Gasping softly, she set it aside for a now and hugged Hanayo tightly, “Panachi it’s perfect! Oh thank you so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you anything but let me do you one better..”

Rising up with the other they walked into the kitchen for a little more private time, “I’ve been thinking and..guess who got what you would call a job here in the city? This girl! Eli said I could live here with her until I save up enough money for my own place..and maybe then we could move in together? I know it’s a lot all at once but..!” Feeling the other hug her tightly, Hanayo looked up at the purple head, “No no, I love it. I’ve missed you so much…where did you even get a job?”

“Hehe that’s the best part. You know the university’s planetarium? Well I will be helping with star mapping and teaching interested students about the old fashioned ways of astrology and how to observe the stars. Kotori’s mother called a few friends and was able to get me a job there.”

“That’s incredible! Oh Nozomi-chan…!”

“Heeey you two, look up.” Kotori piped in as Hanayo looked up to see mistletoe. Blushing gently, Nozomi looked down at the other confused, “What’s that?”

“Ah it’s mistletoe. It’s a tradition that if two people are caught under it…they should um..kiss.”

“I guess I’d better get used to these new human traditions.” Tipping her chin up she kissed the brunette as their lips melded together in a sweet exchange. Pulling back a bit, Hanayo smiled, “Glad you’re here with me for the holidays, Nozomi-chan…”


	15. College Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi's first day on the job and she experiences what it's like to be a student while dealing with raging teenage hormones.

The first day at her new job, Nozomi would be training under one of the established astrologists there at the university’s planetarium and she also happened to be a professor teaching there at the institute. Naturally Hanayo had at least walked with her to the building before giving kisses goodbye as she went off to classes.

Upon entering the building she was greeted by her supervisor and was given a tour of the facility. They even had a room constructed in the old fashioned way of seeing where stars were in position on everyday up until several centuries ago. In the middle was the large dial to adjust to each specific date for historical purposes when doing research.

“This is more so of an ancient relic so it’s not often that we really use it. The person who built this is long gone by now but it’s still in great condition.”

“Hmm..”

Nozomi listened to her supervisor carry on as she walked after her wondering for what purpose the room was made. She had never seen such an invention in her time until now, perhaps some long due research would be in order for her future tasks. Once the tour was over, Nozomi was tasked with constructing an introductory lesson that would later be used to lecture students on the basics of ancient observation in astrology and how mapping was done without the conveniences of modern technology..not that she really knew how to use a computer or a smartphone yet.

Instead she resorted to looking through various books on astronomy to provide some background info she may have missed. Flipping through the first book, the purple head was intrigued with the number of names that appeared as well as the early inventions of astrological instruments including the telescope. Skimming through each of the books, she nearly found herself at a loss. How was she supposed to condense all this into one lesson??

Laying back in her chair she groaned softly rubbing her head, “This is hopeless..how do humans even sit down for hours and read this?”

“With the aid of caffeine.”

Looking up when she heard a familiar voice, Nozomi was met with her longtime raven haired companion.

“Niccochi? What’re you doing here?”

“I made it a New Year’s resolution to look after big breasted monsters that washed up on land. You’re my first project.”

Nozomi pouted and watched as the other set down a to go cup of coffee in front of her as she sat across from the purple haired girl. “Haha. Very funny. But seriously what are you doing up here on land? I thought you didn’t like being around humans.”

“I actually came to visit Kotori, she’s needed a lot of help with drafting designs and getting materials. And also I ran into the two idiots and they happened to let me know that you were working here on your first day today. Seriously how did those two even get into college? I thought humans were brighter than that.”

“Niccochi you should be a lot nicer you know? Also maybe we should stop referring them to as ‘humans’ at least in public. You know how some others may feel about..well people like us.” Nozomi cautioned fidgeting slightly in her and picked up her cup taking a careful sip at the hot liquid. Raising her eyebrows at the strong flavor she shuddered slightly.

“I guess you’re right. How’s the coffee?”

“It’s…it’s a bit much. I don’t know how people can drink stuff like this, it can’t be good for you.”

“Some people rely on these things every morning.”

“What?!” Covering her mouth quickly remembering she was in the library she breathed out gently.  “Anyway I’m trying to put together a lesson plan but I don’t want to bore the students with a three hour lecture..how can I…!” An idea came to mine as she quickly got out paper beginning to sketch and write notes on her introductory lesson plan. Later she was able to introduce the idea to her supervisor as they scanned over the details.

“This is a great idea! But we haven’t used that room in years, do you think you can handle it?”

“Of course! I didn’t want to bore the students with a long lecture so I figured a hands on approach would be appropriate.”

“Alright we’ll put it into effect first thing on Monday next week and start posting fliers. I’m sure the astronomy club would like to sit in on the first lesson as well.”

By that time her shift was over as Nozomi glanced at the time, _5:02 PM_. Upon being dismissed she bid farewell to her supervisor and went to see if Hanayo was anywhere on campus. The purple head barely remember her schedule and it was such a big campus she didn’t even know where to look first. Taking her time she strolled among campus and tilted her head seeing some people playing volleyball in the grassy area with a net set up. Watching the ball go back and forth between them her eyes lit up seeing a smaller human jump up and spike the ball scoring a point.

Nozomi had seen different people play on the beach before but she didn’t know it could be played at other places as well. She had zoned out for so long she didn’t see the ball flying toward her as someone called out, “Watch out!!” The last thing she saw was the volleyball right in her face as it made contact knocking her into the ground. Blacking out for a moment she came to feeling someone shake her as she opened her eyes being met brown eyes and orange hair that seemed to be going in all directions like fire.

“Hey hey! Are you okay? Sorry I tried to hit a ball back in bounds and it went all the way over here!”

“Dumbass! You probably gave her a concussion!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have tossed it so far, idiot!”

“I’m uh..I’m fine then..” Nozomi commented rubbing her head as she sat up. The boy nodded grabbing his volleyball and returned to the court to continue to yell back at a taller male with short black hair and intense dark blue eyes. Getting up she entered one of the buildings where classes were held. Looking around she saw many common study areas. Seeing a glass enclosure just outside the building she walked toward it seeing it was some sort of botanical garden.

Opening the door she looked around at the many different plants and one small table held a familiar brunette working effortlessly away at her work. “Panachi..” Nozomi hummed coming up to her girlfriend as Hanayo looked up adjusting her glasses. “Ah Nozomi-chan, you’re done with work already? I’m almost done here too, I like to work here in the botanical garden. The common areas get too loud sometimes.”

Giving her a kiss on the forehead, Nozomi smiled warmly, “It suits you.”

“Please don’t say embarrassing things, I-I’m trying to concentrate.”

Nodding slowly, Nozomi sat across from the other as Hanayo finished up the rest of her work. Once done she closed up her book and packed her things away into her bag. ”So Nozomi-chan how do..eep!” The other had closed in on her hovering over the brunette as she leaned back against her chair. Her face was a mere inch away as Hanayo swallowed hard.

“N-Nozomi..”

“I really love you, Panachi…”

“I-I love you too..”

“Everything about you is lovely..” Nozomi whispered sliding a hand up her neck slowly and touching her ear as the younger girl shivered gently. Taking her glasses off slowly, she brushed noses with the other biting her own lip slightly. “I want to just…” Stopping mid-sentence when Nozomi heard a group of students pass by, she backed up giving her girlfriend back her glasses.

“I’ll uh..walk you back to your dorm.

“O-Okay.” Hanayo nodded quickly slipping her glasses back on. The rest of the walk to her dorm building was a quiet one aside from the leftover students running here and there. Once she was at the door to her dorm, the brunette swallowed hard looking up at her girlfriend. “So..I’ll see you around then?”

Seeming like she was out of it, Nozomi nodded absentmindedly at the other but snapped out of it as Hanayo pulled her down for a rather passionate kiss. Gasping softly, the purple head gladly returned and opened her eyes as she pulled back. “If there’s anything you want to tell me, let me know.” Slipping into her dorm, Nozomi blushed gently and quickly went off to Eli’s apartment.

Teenage hormones were something she didn’t quite have experience dealing with.

 

 

 


End file.
